The Legend of Nightshade and Xavier : The beginning
by FrostTheDragoness
Summary: Xavier & Nightshade are thrown into a war they know anything about. it's up to them to help save the world and free Cynder & Spyro from the Dark Master. But what can they do to fight something that they know nothing about? As they continue though hardships, they will make new friends, even realize that they have more together. OC x OC, No hates or flames please. Review please! :3
1. prologue: raids and shattered eggs

**me: I do not own anything but my ocs.**

**Nightshade: please review!**

**Xavier: don't let any of us down!**

* * *

_**One thought, one tune, one resonance-**_

_**Who calls me ever and anon?**_

_**I know not where I am.**_  
_**I know not whither I shall go.**_  
_**In dark amnesia,**_  
_**Myself I buy, myself I sell.**_  
_**All I break, again all I build.**_  
_**All I hope to be mine, mine alone.**_  
_**Alas, my heart is eclipsed**_  
_**By dark and wild destruction night.**_

_**O Bird of Light, O Bird of Light,**_  
_**With your glowing and flowing flames**_  
_**Do enter into my heart once again.**_  
_**You are calling me to climb up**_  
_**And fly into the blue.**_  
_**But how can I?**_  
_**My heart is in prison,**_  
_**In the strangled breath of a tiny room.**_  
_**O Bird of Light, O Bird of Light, **_  
_**O Bird of Light Supreme.**_  
_**In me, I pray, keep not an iota of gloom.**_

_********__-Sri Chinmoy_

**...**

It was a calm night, one that no one would expect any thing to happen,not even a raid. It was the Year of The Dragon, and the survival of the dragon race depended on those eggs. Ignitus, guardian and the master of fire, as well as seven other guardians, happily looked over the eggs placed all around the grotto. It was the guardians job to watch over each new generation. He Looked proudly down on a purple egg with red spots, While two other guardians held their own eggs before placing them safely into their nest. Ignitus went back to watching the rest of the many eggs within the grotto. The fragile peace of the night was shattered when the ground and walls shook violently, catching Ignitus off guard. Volteer, another guardian, and master of lightning, came running as if he were being chased by an invisible enemy.

"You must save them! The Dark Armies, they are attacking!" Volteer cried.

Ignitus panicked and flew away with the first two eggs he touched. He flew some distance before landing. Ignitus pulled a severed mushroom head in front of him and gently placed them in the comfort of the mushroom before pushing it away from the edge and into the silver river. Ignitus stood up strait as the eggs floated away, down the silver river and to safety, hopefully.

"May the ancestors look after you!" He called after the two eggs before muttering, "May they look after us all..."

Ignitus flew away as the eggs floated down the river. The old red returned to the grotto only to find the eggs smashed and the guardians overrun. Ignitus didn't see the other pair of eggs that had looked almost exactly like the first two anywhere. Meanwhile the two eggs that were saved came to a stop next to a clearing in a swamp not too far from the ruined dragon temple. A pair of dragonflies happened across the eggs.

"Flash, where do you think they came from?" The pink one asked.

"I Have no idea, Nina." Flash replied calmly.

"What should we do? We can't just leave them here." Nina was obviously a little worried.

"I know, Nina." Flash half-groaned.

"Well, that leaves only one option, to take care of them." Nina said, determined.

As the pair discussed whether to keep them or not when the shells began to crack and an adorable little black face with huge violet eyes poked out of the black egg. Seconds later the purple one's head poked out of a hole in the side of the egg. They gave the two dragon hatchlings names. The black, dark grey and red one with violet eyes was named Nightshade, and the purple, yellow-orange and gold one Xavier. They lived peacefully and happily for some time, playing with their dragonfly brother, Sparx. but unknown to the the little family, That the two young ones would play a role bigger than anyone will ever realize in the raging war. They would be the hope that the dragon realms and some day even save them. But for now they will be young and play.

**...**

**_Hope abides; therefore I abide._**  
**_Countless frustrations have not cowed me._**  
**_I am still alive, vibrant with life._**  
**_The black cloud will disappear,_**  
**_The morning sun will appear once again_**  
**_In all its supernal glory._**

**_- Sri Chinmoy_**

**_"Hope" is the thing with feathers_**  
**_That perches in the soul_**

**_And sings the tune without the words_**  
**_And never stops at all,_**

**_And sweetest in the gale is heard;_**  
**_And sore must be the storm_**  
**_That could abash the little bird_**  
**_That kept so many warm._**

**_I've heard it in the chillest land_**  
**_And on the strangest sea,_**  
**_Yet never, in extremity,_**  
**_It asked a crumb of me._**

**_- Emily Dickinson_**

**...**

* * *

**Ignitus: Those poor young ones.**

**Me: Sad, but necessary.**

**Volteer: That is tragic, sorrowful-**

**Me: I think they get the point, Volteer.**

**Volteer: ...**


	2. Odd events

**me: I do not own any thing but my ocs.**

**Nightshade: Please review and let us know if it's alright.**

**Xavier: also faves are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Time passed by very fast. Months became years and the two hatchlings had grown up. They were now fifteen years old and living happily in the swamp. Nightshade was the flier between her and Xavier. Xavier couldn't Though Xavier was a better fighter. Their brother sparx, on the other paw, was lazy, immature, a scaredy dragonfly, annoying, and always mocking his brother and sister, making fun of Xavier's weight and Nightshade's color. Today the siblings were playing a game of hide 'n' seek, and it was Nightshade's turn to look for her two brothers.

"... 7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not, here i come!" Nightshade called. "were are you, Xavier? come out, come out were ever you are!"

She looked around before spotting a bit of purple. She blended into the shadows and snuck up on Xavier.

"BOO!" She yelled as she jumped at Xavier. He fell face first in a muddy puddle.

"You got me sis!" He said, wiping the mud off of his face.

"You bet i did! Now to find sparx..." Nightshade chirped.

Nightshade looked around and spotted the yellow glow of sparx.

"I see you..." She said in a singsong voice.

"Seeing and catching are two different things, shady." Sparx taunted.

Nightshade twitched at the chosen nickname. She took to the air and hovered over the clearing for a second before attempting to dive bomb sparx. sparx was lucky enough to have moved at the last minute and Nightshade almost hit the ground face-first like Xavier.

"I'm gonna get you, you little pest." Nightshade growled at the annoying dragonfly.

She chased them till they came to a gorge with weak-looking branches going across it. Xavier charged, making it across with ease. He turned back to Nightshade.

"Come on, slow poke! Sparx is getting away!" Xavier called.

Nightshade took to the air and flew smoothly to the other side. They finally caught up to sparx only 'cause there was huge vines covering the was looking at his brother sand sister. A frogweed popped up behind sparx and swallowed him.

"hey! Let me outta here you over grown weed!" Sparx's muffled voice yelled. "hey guys, could you get me outta here?"

Xavier and Nightshade exchanged a grin.

"I don't know... frogweed's gotta eat too." Xavier said calmly.

"Come on Nightshade, help a brother out." Sparx pleaded.

"I'll help, on one condition." Nightshade bargained.

"What is it already!? My wings are getting moldy!" Sparx yelled desperately.

Xavier smirked and Nightshade giggled.

"You stop calling me and Xavier mean names and stop calling Xavier fat." Nightshade prompted.

"Alright, alright! Give this thing a good whack!" Sparx demanded.

Xavier walked up and whacked the frogweed with his tail-spade. It spit up sparx then sunk into the ground. Sparx was thrown right into Nightshade's chest, than fell to the ground.

"That was terrible. Now i smell almost as bad as you guys." Sparx said as he took to the air."Which is pretty bad! see ya suckers!"

Sparx zoomed through a hole in the vines.

"He is so gonna get it when i catch him." Xavier growled.

Nightshade nodded in agreement then walked up to the vines and sliced then with her tail-blade. After their first encounter with the frogweed, there were many more then usual. The brother and sister beat them with ease. they later began to encounter mushroom spiders, which were much more difficult to beat, but not too much harder. When they caught up with sparx, they were in front of the very place their parents told them to not go in.

"You know that we're not aloud to go in there sparx." Nightshade reminded the dragonfly.

"Since when did you care?" Sparx questioned.

"Since we're in front of the vary place we were told to not go into!" Nightshade yelled uncharacteristically.

Xavier and sparx were shocked to say the least.

"It's not like anyone will find out." Xavier assured nightshade. "And plus, i'll protect you if something bad happens!"

Nightshade sigh in defeat. again sparx took off at top speed. The siblings followed after breaking a gap big enough for them to fit through.

"Hey, has anyone seen a huge purple thing and a black blob? i seem to have lost mine." Sparx Asked nothing in particular.

"He is so toast when i get my paws on him..." Nightshade growled.

they emerged from the cave after kicking some frogweed butt. When they saw sparx, he was teasing them. Someone or _something_ snatched sparx from the air.

"**SPARX!**" Xavier yelled.

What ever it was that snatched sparx was on high ground.

"I thought all of youz was dead." It said, shocked.

"As did i." a voice mused.

Nightshade caught a glance at their company. The last one that spoke looked almost exactly like Xavier, only their horns and colors were off.

"attack but don't kill them, or you'll be punished severely." The look-alike said.

"youz got it general!" The first speaker chimed.

With that the general flew away. Nightshade took to the air and dive bombed one of the monkey things, throwing it back into the stone. Xavier attacked the monkey things without even breaking a sweat. Nightshade, on the hand, wasn't doing so good. She never did like fighting. She was on the verge of collapsing when something no one expected happened. Nightshade seemed to blast a monkey thing with red and it stopped dead in its tracks, seemingly cowering. Nightshade grinned and began to blast the monkey things with red. They were too afraid to move when she barreled through them. she breathed a sigh of relief before momentarily collapsing. Xavier noticed his sister faint, inwardly glad that she beat all of her opponents. It seemed like forever before all the monkey things were beaten. Sparx started mouthing off like usual. saying something about letting him out.

"I've had enough of you." The leader growled, slamming the little cage on the ground.

The leader lifted his foot to bring it down on the cage. Xavier acted as quickly as possible. Every thing he saw was red. What happened next was Xavier torching the leader of the monkey thing. Xavier ran up to Nightshade.

"Hey, sis! wake up." Xavier said as he prodded her in the side.

"Hello! What about me bro?" Sparx asked.

Xavier rolled his eyes, but helped sparx none the less. After Nightshade woke up, the three of them walked back to their home in the swamp.

* * *

**Nightshade: Yay! finally ready to go!**

**Xavier: why'd nightshade pass out?**

**me: she isn't as durable as you Xavier.**

**spyro: Wait a minute, i'm evil?**

**cynder: ha! I'm not alone in this!**

**me: anyway... thank you for reading and i hope you all will continue to read this story!**

**shade & Xavy: till next time!**


	3. finding out the truth

**Xavier: yes! new chapter!**

**Nightshade: ... too much excitement o_O**

**Me: i own nothing but my ocs.**

* * *

when they got back, sparx was telling their parents about the turn of events.

"Shady was completely surrounded when the monkey things started cowering for no reason And then, when i was about to bust the top of that place, Xavy here let loose with some serous flames."Sparx pointed at his own mouth.

their parents looked at each other with sad expressions.

"You don't believe me. come on guys, back me up here!"

"Well i can say he is right that something happened to those monkey things and i thing i was the source."Nightshade said, looking away from the sky.

"Sparx is right," Xavier spoke up," For once."

"Hey! I heard that!"

Nina sighed and flash looked at Xavier, Nightshade, and Sparx.

"It's time that you knew the truth." Nina said sadly.

"What do you mean by that?"

Nina told the three how they found the two eggs that had floated down the river and how they gave the young ones names and took them in as part of the family.

"So... we're not really family?"

"I still think of you as my children, shade."

"but were do we come from?" Xavier asked quietly.

"A place where wars roll on and on and the innocent pay the price."

Xavier and Nightshade exchanged a glance. They looked back at nina and flash.

"we've decided that we want to find out where we came from." Xavier announced. "But we will come back some day."

Nightshade looked down. "It's kinda hard to believe."

Nina flew up to Nightshade.

"I understand. But don't let this Discourage you, sweetty."

Nightshade lifted her gaze to meet Nina's. Both smiled.

Flash spoke up. "Nightshade, use that ability of your's only when needed, and Xavier, use that Breath of your's wisely."

Xavier nodded and Nightshade smiled at Flash. As they started on their way, Sparx flew up to them.

"so, that's it huh? leavin' little ol' me to hold down the fort?"

Xavier rolled his eyes. Sparx crossed his arms and looked away.

"No, just leaving you where you belong. We," He gestured between himself and nightshade." Don't belong here. our home is out there some where."

" I thought we were family. So we belong with each other. But what ever."

With that Sparx took off.

"I hope he isn't too hurt..." Nightshade said, slightly worried for Sparx.

Xavier shook his head. "I doubt it. It's just a blow to his ego. He'll be Fine."

With that statement, they continued on their little journey. they walked for some distance before Sparx flew back up to them.

"I was thinking, since we grew up together, that i belong with you guys."

Xavier grinned at Sparx. "Alright! Well, what are you waiting for? lets go!"

* * *

**me: sorry it's so short...**

**Xavier: so this when we find out where we come from?**

**Nightshade: i think so...**

**Ignitus: i am in the next chapter?**

**me: yes, Ignitus, you are.**

**Cynder: when do i come in?**

**Xavy & shade: never! :)**

**me: maybe later.**

**Cynder: okay. T_T**

**Nightshade: so sad...**


	4. meeting Ignitus

**me: woot! new chapter!**

**Xavy & shade: FrostTheDragoness dose not own spyro or any of the original characters.**

**Haze: just us ocs...**

* * *

They ran into a few more of the monkey things and some other natural inhabitants of the swamps, beating them easily. Nightshade look up at the sky again, seeing a black and magenta shape fly above as the trio continued on until they came to the mouth of a cave.

"We need to go." she said quietly.

Xavier nodded and ran into the cave. Nightshade and Sparx followed slowly, at least, until they heard a monstrous roar. Sparx flew in to the cave, saying, "go to your happy place. take deep breaths, Sparx."

Nightshade looked back briefly before going into the she turned around, and her maw dropped.A great beast was Standing in front of them with his maw agape.

"Are you trying to catch bugs?" Xavier asked.

"You're...you're alive!" He hung his head. "but alas, it's too late ... too late."

"Too late for what?" Nightshade asked.

"Who are you? What are you? WHAT ARE WE!?"

"You don't know?" He looked up, surprised.

"Dose it sound like they know?"

"You're right." He turned to Nightshade and Xavier,

"You,"He said, pointing to Xavier. "Are a purple dragon and you are black dragoness. Both of you are very special."

"Wow... i didn't see that coming."

Xavier looked up at the older dragon.

"Are there others?"

"There were. before _they_ came."

"Who are 'they'?" Nightshade chirped.

The old dragon ignored her.

"They destroyed everything and captured the other guardians. Only i, Ignitus, remains."

"I don't think this guy is right in the head."Sparx muttered.

"Um... Can you answer my question?"

"What was your question young dragoness?"

"I asked, ' Who are they?'."

"Ah. 'They' are the terrors of the sky. They are ferocious, monstrous, and merciless beings who will not spare anyone or anything." Ignitus explained.

"You had me at ferocious. Hey Nightshade, Xavier, " Sparx whispered."Sounds like those two that chased us."

"Ah, yes. They still search for me. Nightshade and Xavier was it? Well i assure you that i _am_ telling you the truth."

"well, can we see were we came from?"

"No," Ignitus said, shaking his head. "Their forces are most likely to be in the temple."

Xavier glared at the old red."I don't care if _their_ forces are everywhere or not! We came this far to see where we came from not sit here and sulk!"

"We're not looking back until we see it. You said that we are special, didn't you?"

Ignitus sighed. "Yes i did." He began to walk away from the trio."You deserve to see your home, at least, before it all ends..."

"Well, that's reassuring." Sparx muttered.

Nightshade and Xavier cracked a smile as they followed the old red.

* * *

**Xavy: wow... didn't expect to meet you so soon Ignitus.**

**Ignitus: no one ever does.**

**Shade: i think Ig is pretty cool.**

**Spyro & cynder: Ig? why Ig?**

**Shade: His name is so long, so i shortened it.**

**All: _*facepalm*_**

**Shade: 'till next chapter!**


	5. The Temple

**me: time for a new chapter!**

**Xavy & shade: FrostTheDragoness doesn't own The legend of Spyro or any character from the games.**

**Toxinia: *sigh* only own us ocs...**

* * *

Ignitus stopped in front of a wooden door. The three followers stopped and exchanged confused glances.

"The door should open, unless..."

Nightshade looked around.

"Unless what?" Xavier asked impatiently.

"Unless the forces beyond the door knocked the two statues out of place."

Xavier glared at the old red. "and you want us to do something about it?"

"hey Xavy, calm down bud." sparx said with slight worry in his voice.

"I need you to knock the two statues back to their original positions"

"And were supposed to get in how?" Xavier growled with controlled anger and impatience.

"There is a tunnel that the animals use to get in and out. Find it and use it."

"Great, animals. Just fan-freaking'-tasic." Sparx grumbled.

"No problem Ig!"

Ignitus, Xavier and Sparx stared at Nightshade questioningly.

"Ig? Really Shade, i would expect more from you."

"yeah, shady, i agree with Xave on this one."

Nightshade shook her head and started looking for the tunnel. They found the tunnel easily enough. Nightshade tiredly cut the vines down. Xavier put a wing over Nightshade's back, worried about the small black dragoness.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired, that's all."

Sparx flew in front of Nightshade. "How are you _still_ tired? After all the fainting and such?"

"Fainting and sleeping are two different things entirely, sparx. Fainting doesn't rest your body." She explained.

"Wow! We have a genus in the area!" Sparx said sarcastically.

Nightshade sat down heavily to regain her breath and strength. Xavier leaned in.

"Do you want to rest?" He whispered.

She lifted her head and their noses touched causing Xavier to blush.

"no, i'm fine." She said calmly.

She stood up slowly. Nightshade swatted at sparx, who smacked into a wall. Xavier looked at Nightshade,day dreaming and blushing.

"Xavier? Are you okay?"

"HA! That look is priceless!" sparx burst out laughing.

"**XAVIER!**"

Xavier jumped at the sudden raise in volume.

"What? Are more monkey things attacking?"

Nightshade shook her head and walked away. Xavier and Sparx followed close behind. They found the statues, as well as mushroom spiders. The spiders continually attacked the pair. Nightshade would stun them and Xavier did the rest. It lasted for some time, leaving the two breathless and in a of pain from the various cuts and scrapes. Xavier and Nightshade pushed the statues into place.

"You didn't run into too much trouble, Did you?"

"A little bug problem."

"but not anything we couldn't take care of Ig!"

Xavier slapped his forehead with his paw.

Ignitus chuckled at the black dragoness and purple dragon argued and playfully hit each other.

"We must get moving if we wish to make it before night-fall."

They walked towards the next wooden door. Ignitus stopped in front of the sealed door and began to mumble something.

"What's he saying, Nightshade?"

"He is saying 'The past is prelude, tomorrow is a dim promise. Allow us entrance, do not reject us.' and that's all."

"Really? That's it? some password..." Xavier muttered.

"It's exactly as i feared."

"What's exactly as you feared, Ig?"

"You must go through the connecting rooms and replace all the statues that you find."

Nightshade took off and flew to the high ledge.

"And just how am _i _going to get up _there_?"

"You want my help? Fine," The old dragon said as he walked to the ledge." Climb up, young dragon."

"Finally! The old guy's getting some life!"Sparx cheered sarcastically.

Xavier climbed up to the ledge, with Ignitus's help. As they walked, they found multi-colored crystals. Xavier put a paw against the smooth surface of one. Nightshade padded slowly to another crystal that was in the same room. She attacked it with her tail-blade. A shower of red and green gems sprayed the floor. She touched a red one and felt all of her energy come back.

"hey Xavier!"She called happily.

"what's up?"

She gave one of the gems to Xavier. "They gave me my energy back and took away the aches and pains."

Xavier touched the green gem and felt his elemental power refill.

"Wow. That was _awesome!_"

"why'd you hit it?" Sparx griped half-heartedly.

"I just _had _to hit it. And when i did..."

"You Felt stronger?" Xavier finished.

Nightshade nodded.

"That's the only way i could think of how to say it."

"You two sure are getting weird." Sparx quipped.

"Shut up, Sparx." They said in unison.

Xavier blushed for the third time that day, not knowing why or what he felt when he was around Nightshade.

"Do you have a fever? Your face is turning red."

Nightshade stepped up and paced by Xavier side as they went on.

"What's wrong with you today? you've ether been spacing out or blushing like something embarrassing just happened."

"I don't know how to explain it, but when i'm around you i feel... funny. Like i have butterflies in my belly and i can't get rid of them."

The air around the two grew awkward and Night shade was looking away.

"um... how long have you felt like that, Xavier?"

"Not long. since a bit after we came here."

"oh..."

The two stayed silent and went through all the rooms, pushing statues back into place and fighting more monkey things. They finally finished putting the statues back, they had reached a large, luxurious door. Xavier blew a bit of fire and it spun around until they were in the vary place they started.

"That's quite the entrance, young ones."

They glided down from the platform and Nightshade hovered above the ground. Nightshade and Xavier were keeping their distance from each continued in the same manner for some time. when they reached the final door, Ignitus turned to the two young dragons.

"The temple seals shut to stop intruders. I fear they have desecrated the interior as well. "

"So, you're saying that the temple seals so that intruders don't get in-"

"It's not doing a very good job."

Nightshade glared at Sparx. "or out?"

"That's very useful, in a way. trapping them makes it easier to get rid of them"

"To open the door we need-" Ignitus started

"don't say it."

"To kick out the intruders out." Xavier finished.

"I told you _not _to say it." Sparx groaned.

Ignitus nodded approvingly.

"Than what are we waiting for?"

Xavier looked at the weak stone wall than at a stone pillar.

"If there's no door, than make one."

Xavier attacked the pillar, making it fall into the next and the one after that, until it crashed in to the stone.

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I think i'll stay here with the big guy."

Nightshade nodded and joined Xavier in the tunnel. They killed any monkey things that they ran into. The monkey things were really stupid, leaving barrels of dynamite and sleeping _right next to it_. Those were the ones that were easily dispatched. It only took minutes to meet back up with Ignitus.

"Ready to go Ig!"

* * *

**Nightshade: that was an awkward moment.**

**Xavier: agreed.**

**Cynder: awww. that is so sweet!**

**Ignitus: ...**

**Spyro: i still can't believe that i'm evil...**

**Me: that's just how it is. see you all next chapter!**


	6. Everyone Hates School

**Me: i will try to make the chapters longer from her on out.**

**Dominex: Frost doesn't own the TLOS characters, only owns ocs found in this story.**

* * *

"I don't think that my skill is natural."

"You have the ability to strike fear into your opponents. Fear, in terms, is a very uncommon and is found in very few."

"So, who's gonna help her?"

"There is only one who fully understands and has mastered fear. But he, like the other guardians, was taken away."

"So were is he, Ig? how long will it be before i can fully control this new power?"

Ignitus shook his head. Nightshade dipped her head, disappointed.

"But, if i know him well enough, he should be back at any-"

"What's with the two whelps, Ignit?"

"Ah, you have made it just in time."

A dragon with deep red scales and coldish red eyes walked up. He eyed the small, onyx black dragoness.

"Nightshade," Ignitus whispered. "That is Dominex."

Ignitus looked over to Dominex.

"This young dragoness is Nightshade. She is in need of training."

Dominex snorted and walked towards the arena.

"Are you coming, or are you just gonna sit on your butt all day?"

Nightshade glared at Dominex as he walked away.

"Guess i'll see ya later, Nightshade."

"Yeah, see ya later." Nightshade said awkwardly.

"GET MOVING!"

Nightshade flinched and ran to catch up to Dominex.

**...**

"Try again, and get it right this time." Dominex called.

"okay..."

Nightshade tried to use the fear element to disable the dummies. She blasted them with the consecrated fear and destroyed them faster than ever before.

"Good job. You're making excellent progress. but don't let one small victory get to your head, understood?"

Nightshade nodded.

"Good. Now that you know the basics, it's time to move on to the 'fear' fury."

Nightshade went to the middle of the room and waited for the dummies. She looked over only to find Dominex was leaving.

"From here on, you will not need my instructions. You need to continue training on your own."

Nightshade took a deep breath as dummies popped up around her. She tore the dummies apart until she felt ready. Larger dummies popped up. Nightshade concentrated on the fear element in her.

_Let your mind clear. Bundle all of your fears and push them onto your enemy. Show them their worst fears, but let not your own control you. you _are_ fear, you _control _fear. fear is you and you are fear. Break them, kill them, don't let them know peace,don't let them rest with out the knowledge that the fear will always be there, no matter where they hide or run. _A voice instructed Nightshade.

"_Fear the dark_." She whispered.

She released the pressure that built in her body.

Red mist spread through the room and the dummies were shred apart by the attack. Nightshade flitted gently back down on her feet. She sat down, trying to regain her composer. Ignitus and Dominex walked in, talking quietly.

"How is Nightshades training coming along, Dominex?"

"She progressed even faster than i originally thought. It's an impressive sight really. She fixed any mistakes that she made in the second attempt. And most of the time She had it the first time. Though she is unusually physically weak, she still has an incredible has the natural ability to stay completely calm in the heat of battle, which is quite hard to come by."

"That is quite interesting to hear you complement someone so easily."

"Hi Ig! Master Dom!" Nightshade called with a smile.

"Did you get the 'fear' fury?"

Nightshade nodded happily. Ignitus and Dominex exchanged a look of shock. Nightshade cleared her throat.

"What is it young dragoness?"

"can i talk to you alone, please Ignitus?"

"yes, of course."

Dominex left the room.

"I'm not going any were!" sparx said with determination in his voice.

"Please, Sparx. I need to talk to Ignitus _alone_."

Sparx flew away after hearing the tone Her voice.

"What is it you wish to talk about?"

"It's about Xavier. He has been acting weird and than a while ago he said that when ever he is around me, He feels like he has butterflies in his tummy. I don't know what to do or how to react to that."

"Than you what he meant by 'butterflies'."

Nightshade nodded slowly, eyes showing the confusion that she felt in her heart.

" Mom told me that when you really like someone that you would feel like you had butterflies fluttering in your tummy."

"Yes. Xavier and i had a similar conversation. He was as confused as you are. He also said ' i hate school.'"

Nightshade laughed.

"He's always hated school. Him and Sparx always agreed on that. And when ever they would fake being sick just to get out of going. Xavier still can't fly as far as i know."

Ignitus chuckled at the black dragoness.

"Xavier spoke of you highly. He would say how intelligent, kind, and gentle you are. He also said that you are vary 'pretty'. That is how he put it."

Nightshade blushed, for once glade to have black scales.

"Um... i have no idea what to say..."

Nightshade looked up at Ignitus.

"Thank you for listening to my rants and everything. It really helped."

The two stood up and began to walk to the door.

"It was worth listening to, young dragoness."

They came back to the pool of visions and saw Sparx and Dominex talking. Nightshade looked around for Xavier.

"Where is Xavier?"

"He went on a mission to help Volteer in Dante's Freezer."

"Oh. Okay."

Sparx floated in front of her face.

"Oooo. Someone has a crush!"

More gratefulness for black scales.

"Shut up, Sparx! It's not-"

Nightshade was cut of by a loud crash. Her pupils shrunk at the sight. The same purple figure from before stood at a shattered door.

"So this is where you went, Dominex. And if it isn't the little black whelpling from before. I was starting to wonder why my apes never came back."

The deep purple dragon stared down at a cowering Nightshade.

* * *

**Nightshade: why me? o_O**

**me: 'cause i thought it would be interesting to make Xavier run around.**

**Xavier: ... You're just cruel.**

**me: yup *puts on an evil face***

**all: *facepalm/ sweatdrop***

**me: next chapter coming up!**


	7. The Terror of The Skys

**me: here is where i add a twist. it might be focused mostly on Nightshade for a while. 'cause, ya' know, Xavier's just gonna be doing a bunch of task for some time.**

**Xave, Shady & Dom: frost owns nothing but us ocs.**

* * *

Nightshade couldn't move. The very presence of this... being, scared her half to death, if that was even possible.

"Nightshade! Get away from him!" Ignitus yelled.

"Shut up, you worthless, old imbecile!" The purple almost screeched.

She tried to move, run, anything, away from the purple that looked down on her with dark, cold, and merciless amethyst eyes.

"Now, Will you come willingly or do i have beat you down and drag you, half dead?"

Nightshade recovered from the momentary fear and took a deep breath.

"I'm not going any where without a fight."

He laughed as if he had heard something funny.

"Well this is going to be interesting." He growled.

"Can i ask a question of you, terror of the sky?"

"That sounds like a reasonable request. What is your question?

"Do you have a _real _name?"

The purple looked almost thoughtful for a second.

"I suppose that your bravery deserves an answer. My _real_ name is Spyro."

Spyro charged at the small dragoness, who took to the air. Spyro followed clumsily due to his large size in the small room. Nightshade darted around, not letting the purple come near. She was starting to have troubles breathing. Her body was getting heavy.

"Not now! I can't pass out yet!" She yelled at herself.

Her movements grew sluggish and heavy. Her eyes closed unwillingly and her body fell to the ground at an alarming pace. Before she hit the ground, Spyro caught her in one paw and flew away.

**...**

As Xavier and Volteer were flying back to the temple, they saw a dark purple shape fly away with a smaller black one in his grasp. Xavier dived right into the pool of visions, but he could care less.

"What happened!? Where is Nightshade!?"

No one answered ether of his questions.

"Where. Is. Nightshade?"

"Gone, taken by some jerk who said his name is Spyro or something." Sparx explained, obviously upset.

"When i find him i swear, I'LL KICK HIS TAIL INTO NEXT WEEK!"

Even Dominex was silenced by the events that transpired. Xavier's temper caused bolts of electricity to pierce the air around him.

"You are not ready to face him yet. Just try to get some rest young dragon. we'll train tomorrow so you can master electricity."

Xavier grumbled but walked to a separate room and attempted-in vain-to get some rest.

**...**

When Nightshade came to, the first thing she noticed was the emerald eyes and black scales. She tried to shake her head, only to find out that she could barely move.

"What's going on? Why can't i move?Where am i?"

"Why did you bring _that_ back here with you? It's so loud." The black one asked.

"Because, Cynder, the Dark Master wanted them, _alive and well._"

The other black dragoness snorted.

"I suppose that makes sense."

Nightshades eyes darted back to Spyro. The purple sighed at the scared little dragoness.

"Did you find the other?"

Spyro shook his head."The other whelp-"

"Don't call him that!" Nightshade growled.

The large black chuckled.

"Still has some fight left. That is good. Master would be vary... Disappointed... if he found out that it broke."

Nightshade tried to make her paw move, grinning as it twitched and moved.

"As i was saying, the other one was away from the temple when i got there. But i did find the escaped prisoner."

"Tch. Master will not be happy to find out that one of the pests got away."

The great purple looked to the east, frowning deeply.

"What is it, spyro?"

Nightshade sat up, after make each appendage move. She spread her wings and flapped them experimentally.

"Looks like our little _guest_ has over come the paralysis." The black said, irritated.

Nightshade glared at the large black. She saw black shadows spread from beneath her feet. She took advantage and disappeared into the shadows.

"Find her _NOW _Damn it!"

Nightshade ran like an entire army of apes was chasing her. She looked around and found that the apes were in disarray. She used that to get out of the large fortress. When She cleared the door way she immediately took off into the windy night. She continued to fly until she reached beautiful plains. She fell out of the air, exhausted. Her head hit the ground hard, knocking her unconscious.

**...**

"I'm gonna look for her."

Ignitus looked at Volteer.

"That is preposterous, outrageous, stupid. You're not strong enough to face them yet."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE!?"

"Whoa, calm down Xave. Shady can take care of herself. Who knows, maybe she Kicked that jerk's butt and is on her way back." Sparx tried to reassure everyone.

Xavier seemed almost broken. His eye shone with unshed tears.

"What if they hurt her? She might be lost _and_ hurt."

Sparx put a tiny, comforting hand on Xavier's shoulder.

"Now isn't the time to be moping. Maybe you will find her during one of your missions."

"I guess. i just hope she's okay."

"I have found some information on Cyril."

Volteer's tail twitched in irritation.

"Cyril is being held captive in a place called 'Tall Plains'. I also have a lead on a certain young dragoness that you long to find. "

"really!?"

Ignitus nodded.

"She and Cyril are both on tall plains. That was some time ago though. They might have used a paralysis on her, so she could be any where in the plains."

"What happened to lead up to her being caught in the fist place?"

Ignitus told Xavier the tale of how she was caught. Xavier was in shock, too afraid to imagine what happened to her after they caught her. Dominex snatched Sparx from the air and left the room with Volteer, leaving Xavier and Ignitus to talk alone.

"When i see her again, i'm gonna tell her exactly how i feel about her."

"And how do you think she will react? She is a vary confused child, with no experience with love at all."

"I-i know. i just don't want to lose her again when i get her back. it scares me to think of what might or even could happen. I like- No, that's not right- i _love_ her."

* * *

**me: time for the turn in a relationship.**

**Nightshade: this is gonna be weird...**

**Xavier: i kinda agree.**

**Dominex: Wish you luck. *Chuckles***

**All: ...**


	8. To Save a Life

**me:time for the next chapter!**

**Xave & Shady: yay! **

**Haze: Frost owns nothing but us ocs.**

* * *

When nightshade opened her eyes, she saw the plains that she escaped to yesterday. She arched her back in a stretch and opened her maw in a yawn.

"I wonder if Xavier and the others are okay."

She heard shallow breathing from some where near, glad to have sharp hearing. Nightshade padded towards the source of the shallow breaths. She came to a decent sized clearing with a lot of apes. Nightshade slunk into the shadows and snuck around the group of apes. She tried to shake the gray dragon awake.

"Um... are you okay? You have to get up and get out of here!" Nightshade hissed quietly.

"I am okay, But i dare not move." The gray dragon whispered back.

She rolled her eyes and left the shadows. when the apes saw her, they surrounded her. Nightshade concentrated and gathered all of her fears. she could hear the silent screams that marked the release of the 'fear' fury.

_they can't run from fear. _The voice whispered.

The red mist that surrounded her spread out and the apes dropped, curled into balls and died. The gray dragon stared at her, thoroughly amazed.

"Look out!"

Nightshade looked up just in time to see the large ape come at her. The shadowy power from before flood over her and she sunk into the ground just as the ape landed. She appeared behind it and struck it in the back with shadow cloaked claws.

"You stupid dragon whelp!"

Nightshade struck the ape again, her claws slicing it's chest, leaving a gaping slash.

"That is quite impressive. I'm guessing that you learned the fear element from Domy."

Nightshade grinned up at the Gray.

"My name is Haze, i am the guardian of 'shadow'. May i know your name?"

"My name is Nightshade."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Looks like i will have to teach you the ways of the shadow when we return to the temple."

Nightshade nodded and they began to pad away from the clearing. She looked around the area.

"Do you even know were we are?"

Nightshade smiled sheepishly.

"I have no idea 'cause i came here hoping to get away from spyro and that other black dragoness. This was the only place i could actually go, and i was too exhausted to go on."

"I didn't say you had to explain. We are in the tall plains, which is currently were Cyril is being held."

"If that's the case, than Ig might have told Xavier to rescue Cyril. And if that's so than he should be on his way."

"Ig? You mean Ignitus?"

"Yeah, i just call-" She stoped mid-sentence when she heard a new vioce.

**...**

Xavier was walking ahead, looking around and hopeing to see Nightshade along the way to save Cyril and stop the crystle or orb from being charged. Sparx flew close behind.

"Hey, Xave! guess what i just heard?"

"You're always hearing something."

Xavier rolled his eyes and continued to walk along, killing anything hostile that got in his way.

**...**

"That's Sparx! this way."

Nightshade took to the air only to fall flat on the ground. She sat up, her wings strait out on ether side.

"Hee hee. Guess i can't fly again for a bit."

Nightshade picked herself up off the ground. She ran with a slight hop and a large smile gracing her features, showing her ivory teeth. Nightshade caught up to Sparx and tackled the little dragonfly into a hug.

"Shady!? You're okay!"

"Yep!I'm peachy, for the most part any way." she said, looking back at her lazy wings.

"So fire breath was right." Sparx chirped.

Nightshade tilted her head questioningly.

"Fire breath said that that jerk might have use some kind of para- something."

"Paralysis? Yeah, they did. Boy they were surprised when i got up and ran."

She was all too happy to see the usually annoying dragonfly.

"What's taking so long Sparx? We have to hurry an-"

Xavier stood in front of the three with his maw open.

"Are you trying to catch bugs, Xavier?" Nightshade questioned.

Xavier shook his head. He continued to stare at the black dragoness.

"You're here, and not a scratch on you."

She looked away. "I wouldn't say _completely _unharmed. I can't fly."

"H-have you tried?"

Nightshade nodded hesitantly. "A few minutes ago, actually. And i fell face first. I still have dirt on my face."

"Why can't Ignitus be wrong for once?"

"Ig can't help it. Blame it on the pool! I got a great idea."

Nightshade whispered her idea to Xavier, who grinned mischievously.

"That a great idea." Xavier muttered.

"Well if it isn't one of the two purple ones."

"He has a name ya know"

"Yes i know, you annoying pest."

"Hey! That's not cool, stink breath!"

Nightshade smacked Sparx with her tail-blade than hit Haze.

"Quit with the names, Sparx. And i thought that, as a guardian, you wouldn't stoop so low as name-calling."

Xavier burst out laughing.

"And i thought i had a short temper." He said after he caught his breath. "But we've gotta go! Cyril needs our help!"

"Oh, right! let's go Xavier!"

They walked along- or in Nightshade's case bounced- towards the place Cyril was now being and Nightshade talked about his little rescue mission to help Volteer. Nightshade stopped, looking to the sky. she melded with the shadows as a large black dragon flew overhead. when the black dragon was gone Nightshade slipped back into the open.

"I-is she gone?"

Xavier nodded and walked over to Nightshade. He placed a comforting wing on her back.

"It's okay. I swear that they won't get you again."

They approached a clearing that piles of rocks, some of the crystals, severely broken pillars, and a white and blue dragon.

"Let's go."

Nightshade stopped Xavier with her tail.

"Remember what you told me about the thing in Dante's freezer?"

"Yeah, when it looks too easy, run for the hills. Something up, Nightshade?"

"I just have a bad feeling, like we're not alone."

They walked forward, when Nightshade heard the screech of a dreadwing. Nightshade whipped around to see that Haze had still been on the bridge when dreadwings dropped explosive containers on The wooden bridge, Burning it to ashes. Xavier snarled as the pile of ruble stood up.

"How did i know?" Nightshade grumbled.

* * *

**me: Trolling time!**

**Nightshade:why a cliffhanger? I hate cliffhangers, _everyone_ hates cliffhangers!**

**Xavier: *Sweatdrop***

**Haze: So, we're finally getting some where!**

**Sparx: you're still stink breath...**

**Spyro & Cynder: ...**


	9. Before You Go

**me: wow! eight chapters in just a few days!**

**Xavier: That's good, right?**

**me: yup! anyway disclaimer time!**

**Nightshade: Frost owns nothing but ocs.**

* * *

Nightshade turned and lowered into a fighting stance. She froze as she heard a murmur of voices coming from the stone beast. Xavier charged towards the stone monster.

"**_Xavier,__ Stop!_**"

Her warning came too late and Xavier was struck, flying back to the stairs. Nightshade tried to run to Xavier, but tripped on her lazy wings. She jumped back up just in time to see the monster lumbering towards them. Nightshade charged as fast as she could. She used the shadow element like a fire, blinding it and climbing till she reached the source of the whispering voices. She laid eyes on a blackish stone on the back of the monster's neck. Nightshade cloaked her claws with black and prepared to strike when it threw her off its back. It kicked at her and she jumped back near a large crystal. She attacked the crystal, receiving a shower of small gems. Power built around Nightshade and she let it go as a fury. It cowered and allowed her to climb back up to the blackish stone. She tore it out and the hushed voices began to scream. She vainly attempted to cover her head to block out the screams. She fell to the ground, shivering and whispering to the screaming voices. Tears ran down her cheeks. Xavier had recovered and ran to Nightshade. Seeing the stone, he kicked it away.

"Are you hurt? What happened and where did that stone come from?"

"I-it was... i-in that thing's neck."

"Did something happen with that stone?"

"I-it was no louder than whispers before, b-but when i got it out..." She trailed off, sobbing lightly.

A gray paw came to rest on Nightshade's trembling shoulder. Large gray wings cast a dark shadow over the two. The dragoness stopped trembling after a minute. Soft breaths clued that Nightshade had fallen asleep. Haze lifted her to his back so they could fly easier. They said farewell to the atlawas and left. The second they returned to the temple, Ignitus looked up and sighed in relief.

"You found her. And she seems completely unharmed. Well done-"

"Nightshade isn't completely unharmed. The paralysis left a unseen and lasting effect." Haze cut in.

"That is unfortunate. that Puts little Nightshade at a disadvantage if they come after her again. And if they succeed to capture her again, they will not be caught off guard again." Volteer spoke quickly.

"If they succeed, they will attempt to bait Xavier into their grasp. We cannot let that happen, at all costs." Ignitus poured his worries into his words.

The present Guardians nodded in agreement.

"I won't let them get any where _near_ her." Xavier growled.

Xavier watched over the sleeping dragoness. He yawned, stood up, and stretched. Ignitus and the other guardians left the room, leaving Sparx and Xavier to look after Nightshade. Sparx mumbled something that Xavier missed.

"What was that, Sparx?"

"Oh, nothing. I think i'm gonna go eat." Sparx said, floating away.

Xavier looked down at Nightshade. He lifted a forepaw, only to put it back down. At that same moment, her violet eyes fluttered open.

"Nightshade! You're awake!"

"What happened? I remember that stone, but everything else is... Hazy."

"Nothing important, Nightshade."

Xavier looked around nervously, avoiding Nightshade's gaze.

"Are... you okay, Xave?"

"I have something i want to tell you." Xavier said nervously.

"Well? What is it you want to tell me?"

"I-_i love you, Nightshade!_"

Nightshade blinked, eyes as calm as water. She smiled till her ivory teeth showed.

"Is it a joke? Or are you practicing?" Nightshade joked.

"I really do love you. It's been really confusing, having these feelings. But i promised myself that i would tell you, before you go."

Nightshade stood up, walked up to Xavier and pecked his cheek with a small kiss.

"Remember our plan?"

Xavier grinned and nodded, mischief gleamed in his purple-blue eyes.

"Lets go before they know or can stop us."

The duo hopped to the pool of visions.

"Get some leaves, grass and rocks." Nightshade instructed.

Xavier did as he was instructed and gathered the various materials. When the materials were in front of them, she whispered what to do next.

Nightshade picked the smaller stones and spelled out "Ig is the best!" with them. Meanwhile Xavier Covered the pool with leaves and used the rocks to hold the leaves in place. He used his claws to cut off the excess parts of the foliage.

"You finished with your task, Xavier?"

"Yup. And you?"

"You bet ya i'm done!"

"Okay! Lets go!" Xavier whispered.

They bounced away. They made it back to the arena before Anyone saw them. They laughed at their own joke. Sparx Floated back into the arena.

"What's so funny?"

Xavier and Nightshade grinned at each other before replying.

"Absolutely nothing that you need to know."

Nightshade giggled than stiffened slightly. In the distance she heard an irritated growl. A few minutes later Ignitus and Dominex walked up to the trio.

"Do you find this entertaining?" Dominex growled.

"And what if i do?" Xavier snapped.

"Quit being a jerk, Dominex. I don't care if you're older or not! And i really don't care if you're a guardian!"

Everyone stared at Nightshade like was crazy. Xavier leaned in and whispered to her.

"Are you okay? you've been oddly short tempered lately."

"Yeah, i feel fine."

Ignitus cleared his throat. They all turned to look at the fire guardian.

"We do not have time to argue."

Nightshade calmed down. Ignitus explained that Nightshade and haze were going to do some back tracking after she mastered the shadow element. Ignitus, Xavier, Sparx, and a vary irritated Dominex left so haze could teach her the ways of the shadows. She stepped forward and began the training. after some time and many shredded dummies later, she was finally ready to preform the 'shadow' fury.

_Let your body relax and calm your mind. Open your mind to the shadows and call them to you. __Let the dark embrace you like a mother dose to comfort her child. Make it spread, surround your enemies and swallow them. Release your darkest shadows and down any who get in your way. Mold the shadows to fit your needs, and you can do anything. _A near silent voice instructed.

* * *

**me:Well! Finally finished with chapter 9!**

**Xavier: Nightshade is really short tempered...**

**Nightshade: is there a point?**

**Haze: look at everything she's been through.**

**Dominex: i can't blame her at all.**


	10. Love Isn't Picky

**Me: alright! New chapter!**

**Xavier: I wonder what's gonna happen…**

**Nightshade: so do I. anyways, frost owns nothing but us ocs.**

* * *

Nightshade lifted off the ground and the ground around her grew blacker than the darkest night. She molded the shadows to fit the image in her head. Black hands reached up and grabbed the dummies, which began to struggle against the hands. Nightshade sunk into the ground and appeared in front of each dummy, shredding them till nothing but scraps of fabric marked their existence.

"Well done, Nightshade. Vary well done. It's good to know that Domy was right about you."

Nightshade smiled up at Haze.

"But can you pass the test?"

Nightshade's smile disappeared.

**…**

After Nightshade stepped out of the arena -looking rather happy- Xaxer walked up to meet her.

"So how'd you do?"

"I don't know if I was good enough to pass Haze's little test, but he said that I did well enough."

"That's great Nightshade!"

She smiled, showing her ivory teeth like usual. Xavier pulled her into a hug, whispering three words that made her smile grow.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Xavier."

"Hey, guys. "Sparx had flown into the room. "Whoa. Didn't see that coming (at all)."

"Shut up, Sparx." Nightshade muttered. "Why don't you go eat some bugs?"

"Maybe I will."

Nightshade giggled at Sparx's response. Xavier chuckled as Sparx huffed and crossed his little arms.

"Some times i don't know you two..."

Nightshade laughed at that.

"Could always chase you around, like when we lived in the swamp."

"Ah,no thanks. I think i'm good."

"That's what i thought."

Nightshade breathed a relaxed sigh. Xavier looked at the wooden doors to see Haze and Ignitus standing there. He flushed and let go of nightshade. She looked at Xavier sadly.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"Hey, not goodbye, but farewell."

She smiled and placed her head against his chest before straitening up. She turned to leave.

"We are not leaving yet. It will be night soon and you need you rest." Haze said with a smile.

Nightshade looked away nervously.

"Come here, Nightshade."

She followed Haze, slowly, into the arena.

"S-something wrong?"

"Nothing, Little Nightshade. This will be the last time for a while to relax and spend time with Xavier. Both me and Ignitus thought that you two should be able to spend some time together before we part ways."

"Oh, okay. I Won't get caught again, or make Xavier worry."

"Doesn't he know that you'll be fine?"

"That doesn't stop him from worrying about my well-being."

"Ah. That makes sense. I'm the same with Wisp. I know she can protect herself, i just don't want to lose her."

The two walked back to where Xavier and Ignitus were waiting. Nightshade smiled and bounced up to Xavier and nuzzled him. He wrapped a wing around her protectively. Nightshade Yawned and rested against Xavier. she closed her eyes, her breaths slowed to a quiet whisper. Xavier nuzzled her as the two guardians left. Haze Hesitated for a minute, a smile on his face. Nightshade's eyes opened and she looked up at Xavier.

"I have to tell you something. It's kinda... weird."

"I can take a bit of weirdness, Shade. you know that."

"Okay, Remember when i was kidnapped by Spyro?"

"Yeah, too well. Still gonna kick his tail."

"Well, when i was under the effects of the paralysis, Spyro was some-what kind, even a little distracted."

"WHAT!?"

"That's what i thought at first. But then i thought that maybe, just maybe, they were-or even are-just like us."

"That's absurd! they are monsters that hurt alot of innocent creatures!"

"But what if it wasn't by their choice? Spyro said that the '_Dark Master_' wants us _both_ alive and unscathed. So it's quite possible that they didn't have a choice."

"You have a point there. Who dose this fucking '_Dark master'_ think he is, going around screwing with them?"

"I don't know." Nightshade said with a yawn." We should get some sleep before dawn."

"Okay."

The pair settled down for the night.

**...**

A paw prodded Nightshade.

"It's time to get up and ready your self for departure."

"Five more minutes, Dad, and i'll practice flying."

Haze recoiled at Nightshade's words like he had been bitten by a snake.

"Wake up, child." Dominex's voice echoed from the doorway.

Nightshade yawned, eyes opened to slits, and stood up.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to sleep in so late."

"It's only a little past sunrise."

"I usually get up before sunrise so i could get the two laziest beings in all existence to wake up."

Haze nodded, his usual cheerful attitude missing. Nightshade yawned again and waited for haze to lead the way.

"Ignitus wants you at the pool of visions."

Haze turned around and walked away. Nightshade had a look of confusion on her face. She walked to the pool of visions and sat down.

"Ah, good. you've made it just on time."

"So, where am i heading, Ig?"

"Wisp, the guardian of wind is being held in Dante's freezer. There should be no more trouble from the original... _inhabitants_. But there will be a large number of Apes."

"I don't think that should be much of a problem."

"You can handle those hooligans, yes?"

"You bet ya i can!" Nightshade said with a salute.

"Than you must leave as soon as possible."

"Can you tell Xavier that i'll be okay?"

Ignitus nodded, leaving Nightshade calmer than the night before. Haze grabbed Nightshade and took off into the air and headed for Dante's Freezer. when they arrived Haze placed Nightshade on the ground before landing. They ran into a few apes, of course only because they took as many short cuts as possible. By the time they reached the building, night had fallen.

"We'll rest here for the night." Haze announced.

Nightshade plopped down and fell asleep instantly. Haze looked at the little black dragoness.

"Good night, little Nightshade."

Haze falls asleep next to Nightshade, waiting for the next morning. unknown to the sleeping pair, a caravan of apes approach with carriages that held two cages, one small the other big enough to fit a full grown dragon. The apes spotted the two dragons, asleep and defenseless. The ape in the lead smirked.

"Time to get to work."

The apes were only a few feet away when one stepped on a twig. Nightshade's eyes snapped open and spotted the apes. she prodded the grey dragon, trying to wake from his sleep. He wouldn't budge and she was left to fend off the caravan. They caught Nightshade easily because of her exhausted state. The apes tossed her into the small cage than heaved Haze into the larger one, waking him up from his deep sleep.

"Think of the rewards that we'll get for bringing that little whelp."

They all laughed and some seemed to be in a daze.

"Wonder if we'll get a promotion for getting the big one too."

Nightshade looked at Haze, Trembling from the thought of going back to the place she was trying to get away from.

"I'm scared, haze. I don't Want to go back."

"Don't you worry, Nightshade, we'll get out of these cages."

An ape hit Haze's cage with the side of its sword.

"Shut up, you worthless lizards!"

A roar could be heard not far from the caravan. The apes stopped dead in their tracks.

"Here she comes..." Haze muttered.

Nightshade saw a flash of white crash through the apes. When it landed it was a white dragoness. She had silver marks under her eyes, which was a familiar violet.

"Who are you?" Nightshade Said, voice shaking slightly.

"I am Wisp, the guardian of wind."

* * *

**me: Another cliffhanger! wonder what's gonna happen to our little heroine... just gonna have to keep reading and waiting for chapter 11.**


	11. Mom & Dad

**Me: Now it gets interesting. Anyways... Disclaimer!**

**Toxinia: FrostTheDragoness owns nothing but OCS**.

**Hello! This is Shadow speaking, although you might better know me as HKGhost, author 'The Legend of Dimitri and Syra', but that doesn't matter because I am this story's Beta Reader. If you read this chapter prior to it being edited, than you _will _notice a difference, and I hope it is a good one.**

* * *

The apes were stunned by the guardian's sudden appearance. The silence didn't last long, for an ape, the same one that had hit Haze's cage, stepped forward and snarled.

"I thought that dragons were supposed to be smart." He said as he held his sword in front of him. "You just charged into a caravan of apes, who are all prepared and fully armed!" The ape yelled, all of the other apes rallying behind him with loud battle cries. Wisp only smiled.

"You forgot one thing, I am not alone." She said with a quiet voice. The ape only laughed.

"What companions do you have? The wind and the leaves?" The ape taunted.

"No, her mate is here to help." A voice from directly behind the ape came.

The ape didn't have a chance to turn around before a tail blade pierced his chest and tossed the dead body away. Haze now stood where the ape once did, wiping the blood off of his tail blade. He laughed at all of the apes shocked faces.

"What? Did you expect the guardian of shadow to be held by a measly cage?" He asked.

Acting quickly, he covered his tail in shadow and flicked at the apes, the shadow flying off and forming knife-like blades. The blades landed in some of the apes' throats or legs, killing or disabling them. Haze grabbed the cage he was being held in and tossed it at the throng of apes. Most dived to the side, but those who didn't where caught under the cage, some of their limbs breaking and causing them to howl out in pain. Three apes were smart enough to try and sneak behind Haze, but they forgot about Wisp. The wind guardian fell from the sky and landed on her hind legs. She dropped a forepaw on the middle ape's neck, snapping it, causing the ape to howl in pain as his neck was crushed. With her left forepaw, she slashed the left ape's chest open, and with her tail she stabbed the last one through the heart.

She whipped her head around and opened her mouth, releasing a large blast of wind that picked up Haze's old cage and threw it into another crowd of apes, the audible cracks marking the breaking of their bones. Haze released a large blast of shadow fire that burn the apes and blinded them. He used the distraction to use a blade made of shadow to slice open the cage that Nightshade was being held in. He reached in and grabbed her around the midsection with his two paws, pushing off of the ground with his hind legs and flying off, Wisp flying along behind him.

They flew for a while before they spotted a small cave that would protect them from the ice and snow. They landed there and Haze set Nightshade down. Nightshade looked at the white guardian in wonder. She looked between her own paws to Wisp's paws. Nightshade tilted her head at Wisp, trying to figure out why the white dragoness looked almost identical to her. She spoke up after a while.

"Um... can we leave now for the temple now? I have a bad feeling that those weren't the only apes out here." Wisp looked right at Nightshade as she heard the youngling's voice.

Wisp had laid down, her hind legs splayed out and her forepaws folded neatly in front of her.

"Ah, yes. But the first thing we should be doing is getting some rest." At hearing the suggestion, Nightshade walked over and plopped in-between the wind guardians paws, falling asleep after a minute or two.

Wisp and Haze looked at the small dragoness.

The white dragoness looked at Haze. "Are you going to explain why her wings don't work?"

"Oh... right." Haze told Wisp what Nightshade told him and what he has seen from her. Wisp looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I suppose that she doesn't know." Wisp said as she stared at the small, sleeping dragoness.

"No. Not even a little bit. She thinks of me as just another guardian. Though she did throw me for a loop when we first came face-to-face."

"She did? That's a surprise; you never get thrown for a loop." Wisp said with an amused smile.

"The first thing that happened after me and that dragonfly, Sparx I think, started arguing was hitting the poor dragonfly, and then she hit me and said ' I thought that, as a guardian, you wouldn't stoop so low as name-calling.'" Haze said, knowing full well the reaction that would come from his mate.

"You got scolded, by a hatchling!? How I would've loved to see that!" Wisp said before bursting out in laughter. Haze glared at Wisp before he too cracked a tiny smile. "We should tell her when she wakes up." Wisp said with a sad smile on her muzzle.

"Yeah, though it won't be fun for any of us." Haze stated as he lay down next to Wisp, draping his wing over her and rested his head on her shoulder. Wisp purred happily as she curled her neck around Nightshade's sleeping body.

**…**

Nightshade blinked her eyes open. Her maw opened in a yawn that showed her teeth. She saw that Haze had curled Wisp, and that Wisp had curled her neck around Nightshade. Nightshade stood up and stretched, causing Wisp to awaken as well. Wisp stirred, eyes opened to slits.

"Good morning, Nightshade. Did you sleep well?" she asked politely

"Yes I did. What about you, Wisp?" Nightshade asked the older dragoness. Wisp stood up and looked around, not bothering to wait for Haze to wake before standing up.

"I slept very well." Wisp stated, a bit formally.

Nightshade tilted her head again; still curious as to why she and Wisp were so alike. If Wisp noticed, she didn't show it. The white dragoness walked up to Haze and leaned her head close to his ear. Nightshade heard Wisp say something to the grey dragon, but she could only make out the fact that they were talking, not what they were saying.

"Nightshade, have you ever wondered who your real parents were?" Haze asked suddenly as he stood up.

The question caught her off guard, but she didn't hesitate to say yes.

"Why?" Nightshade asked.

It was true, ever since she found out that Flash and Nina weren't her real parents, couldn't help but daydream about her real parents. Her eyes widened as a question popped into her head.

"Do you know who my parents are?" She asked hopefully.

Haze cast a playful grin at Wisp. Wisp looked at her lover strangely. She opened her mouth to say something, but Haze beat her to it.

"Yes, I know your mother quite well. In fact, she has the best hind end I've ever seen!" Haze said with a chuckle.

Wisp brought her head back and smacked the back of his with her tail spade. Nightshade was kinda creeped out, not knowing that Haze was talking about Wisp. "What happened to 'it won't be fun for any of us'?" Wisp whispered to Haze.

"I was wrong, apparently." He said with a chuckle, lightly whispering "That was so worth it." Wisp now turned to Nightshade.

"And your father is the biggest _dolt_ ever." She said, casting a side-glance at Haze, who had a look of mock hurt on his face.

"At least mine was a compliment." Haze said as he sat down next to Wisp, draping a wing over her back and nuzzling her neck.

Wisp let out a happy sigh. "Besides, it _is _the best I've seen." Haze said with a sweet enough smile to defuse any annoyance from his mate, hopefully.

Luckily for him, it worked. Nightshade was getting slightly annoyed. The fact that these two dragons said that they knew her parents, and they seemed to be stalling, caused her usually cool temperament to break.

"Will you two tell me who my parents are already?!" Nightshade said, quite loudly.

Haze and Wisp both stared at her now. Wisp stood up, shrugging off Haze's wing as she stepped up to Nightshade. The wind dragoness looked down at the youngling, looking almost angry. Nightshade shrunk a bit under the gaze of the wind guardian. She was really caught off guard when Wisp leaned down and wrapped her forearms around Nightshade, dragging the small dragoness off of the ground and into a hug.

"Be calm, my daughter, be calm." Wisp spoke softly into Nightshade's ear. Nightshade's eyes widened as the words that the wind guardian had spoken sank in.

"Y-you mean that, you're my mother?" She asked.

Wisp nodded. Haze now stepped up, hugging both of them and draping his wings around Wisp's shoulders. Nightshade was now caught in between the two guardians.

"Haze, you're my father?" Nightshade asked again, craning her head back to look at the large grey dragon.

Haze just nodded, a soft and loving smile spreading across his lips.

"It is true, my daughter, I am you father, and Wisp is your mother." He said, a tear of joy beginning to appear in the corner of his eye.

Nightshade was too shocked to respond. However, when her trance had passed, she didn't hesitate to press her head into Wisp's chest and whisper "Mommy." She then turned her head and nuzzled Haze's head and whispered as well "Daddy." All three of the dragons now wore soft and loving smiles as they held each other, content.

...

Xavier paced around the Pool of Visions, thoughts coursing through his head. First and worst, Ignitus was kidnapped after Xavier had rescued Terrador. And second, Nightshade hasn't come back and it's been more than two days. Every time one of the guardians tried to get him to calm down, he'd growl and snap at them.

"Hey Xavier! It's been awhile, and you need some sleep." Sparx stated as he floated into the Pool of Visions room.

"I'm fine, Sparx!" Xavier snapped. Sparx floated in front Xavier's face. The young purple dragon stopped, glaring at Sparx. "No you're not. You're getting dark circles under your eyes. Plus, you think Nightshade would want to see you like this? Bet ya' she'd snap right back." The dragonfly said with a serious expression in his face. Xavier looked at his paws and sighed.

"I don't know if I can sleep." Xavier said as he rubbed at his eyes. "There's just a lot on my mind, that's all."

"I know you're worried about Shady, but she can take care of herself." Sparx said as he floated around and placed his small hand on his adoptive brother's shoulder.

"I know that, but I'm still worried." Xavier said as he sat down. "I'll try to get some rest." Sparx sighed in relief as Xavier stood up and turned to leave. Xavier felt much better after the three hour nap he just had. Xavier was thinking about the previous events. Ignitus' disappearance was a serious problem, one that would get to the three returning companions. He knew that Nightshade would be sad, not only because she looked up to Ignitus, but also because she came to see him as a friend.

"Hey Xave. You look like you had a nice catnap." Sparx said as he spotted his friend

"And? Is there some kind of point?" Xavier growled, absent mindedly.

"What, is the great and powerful purple dragon scared?" Sparx teased. Xavier rolled his eyes and growled.

"And I see that watching me fight all the monsters didn't teach you anything." Xavier countered, making a very good point. Sparx huffed and crossed his arms.

"For your information, Shady did most of the fighting." Sparx said, despite knowing that wasn't quite true.

The purple dragon rolled his blue-purple eyes and shook his head. Xavier continued to walk to the arena were Terrador was waiting. Xavier walked quietly to his place in front of the green dragon.

"I'm sorry for snapping." Xavier began, hoping that the earth dragon would still train him.

Terrador ignored the apology and began to explain the goals that went through for every element that he knows. After some time, and many tries, Xavier completed the basic training. After even longer, Xavier preformed the 'earth' fury.

"Well done, young warrior." Terrador praised the young purple dragon.

"Thanks..." Xavier huffed, obviously short of breath. His belly was grumbling, showing that he was also quite hungry. "Guess I should get something to eat."

...

"Um, Ha-I mean-Dad, are we going back to the temple?" Nightshade questioned, still being hugged by her new-found parents.

"Yes we are." Wisp answered before Haze had the chance.

"I have a feeling like something bad happened." Nightshade said as she looked up at Wisp. Wisp and Haze exchanged a look.

"Don't worry, you're just hungry." Wisp said.

Haze giggled and muttered something about mothers, food, and stereotypes. Nightshade shook her head, not quite knowing where this gut feeling of danger is coming from.

"Mom, would you be mad if I told you a secret that only Xavier knows?"

"Of course not. What is it you want to tell me?" Nightshade took a deep breath before telling Wisp.

"Before I found Dad, or even woke up in Tall Plains, I was kidnapped by the Terrors of the Skies, two dragons, Spyro and Cynder. Ever since I was little I had really good hearing, so I was kidnapped, they said that the Dark Master wants me and Xavier alive. I don't know why, and that's right around when I escaped. And when I and Xavier fought that giant, stone, thing, I heard something. It was no louder than a murmur, and when I climbed up the thing to see what it was, it turned out that the voices where coming from a tiny black stone. When I pulled the stone out, the murmurs became pained screams and yells." Nightshade explained, trying to explain it as well as possible. Wisp and Haze listened to their daughter's story without interrupting.

"Hmm, that gem you are talking about is something I will have to learn more about" Wisp said, bringing her paw around to rub her chin. "But one thing I need to know is why your wings don't work." Wisp now asked, poking at one of the limp wings.

"They had used paralysis or something that didn't fully wear off." Nightshade answered. Wisp nodded, understanding easily.

"You will have to ride on my back on when we go back to the temple." Haze stated. He released the two females as he stepped back. "Come, we should be leaving now." They finally reached the temple and as soon as Wisp and Haze landed, Nightshade jumped to the ground and hopped into the temple. She was immediately greeted by Sparx.

"Where's-"

"Xavier's eating. Should be here in a minute or two." Just as Sparx finished his sentence, Xavier came bounding up.

"What all the commotion?" He asked, not immediately seeing Nightshade.

When he did see Nightshade, his face of happiness caused her to stifle a giggle.

"Did you miss me Xavier?" She asked redundantly.

Xavier didn't answer, instead he ran up to the black dragoness. He wrapped his wings around Nightshade and hugged her gently.

"I really missed you. More than anyone could ever imagine." Xavier said as he twisted his neck around hers. Nightshade smiled happily at the display of affection.

"I missed you too, and I'm really glad to be home again. Where's Ig?" She asked as Xavier drew his head to look at her, just remembering the sad news that he had to tell her.

"I have to tell you something and you're not gonna like it." He said as he stared into her eyes, trying to think of the best way to tell her about Ignitus.

"Is something wrong?" Nightshade asked, not quite seeing the conflict in Xavier's eyes. He sighed sadly.

"Ignitus stopped Cynder from catching me. But... he disappeared afterward. I think that Cynder has taken him, I don't know where though." Nightshade's eyes widened at the last words.

"You mean that Ig's gone? Like, for good?" She asked Xavier hugged Nightshade tighter as everything sunk in. A few tears fell from her violet eyes.

"Not for good. We have to help him, that's all." Xavier said, hoping to lift his love's spirits

"If that's all... than what are we waiting for!? Ig needs our help!" She said, a fire beginning to light in her eyes.

"You're not ready." A gravelly voice called. Nightshade looked at the earth guardian. Xavier let her out of the hug and stood beside her.

"I _am_ ready! Ig is in trouble and needs our help!" Nightshade said, stomping her foot in frustration. Terrador shook his head at the little dragoness.

"You still have two more elements you must learn." He said simply and bluntly, staring down at the dragoness that was about a third of his height. Nightshade growled, causing Xavier to take a step away in shock.

"I don't care if I still have to learn something or not!" She said, portraying out of character anger. Terrador looked at the little black dragoness.

"You're not going anywhere." He said, his tone not changing in the slightest

"I'm going and _you. Can't. Stop .Me._" Nightshade growled, her temper reaching a boiling point.

A raging wind began to blow, despite being inside. Xavier's eyes widened and he jumped away, seeing the black seeping from under Nightshades already dark scales. Sparx buzzed away into another room, probably scared out of his mind. Xavier couldn't blame the golden dragonfly. By now she was completely covered in shadows, wisps of red beginning to appear in the now raging wind.

"Nightshade! Please calm down! I _will_ stop you if you leave! I can't lose you, not again, so please stay!" Xavier yelled past the raging winds to his love.

"Ig could be hurt or worse! And none of you care!" She raged, her voice being tossed around by the winds. Xavier made his way to Nightshade. Her head was bowed close to the ground, tears flowing freely.

"I _do_ care. I want nothing more than to help him too. So just stay here, with me and Sparx. We need you, _I_ need you." Xavier pleaded still. He wrapped his arms and wings around Nightshade.

"I'm scared for Ig, Xave. What if they...?" she didn't finish her sentence, not even wanting to think about what might be done to her friend. Xavier held her tighter.

"I'm sure he's fine, Shade. But Terrador is right, we aren't ready." He said, nuzzling her neck.

Haze, Wisp, and Terrador left the two young dragons alone. Sparx flew back to the couple.

"I'm sorry... I feel so worthless! I couldn't even save myself from those stupid apes." She said, feeling as helpless as a sparrow with a broken wing.

"Don't you worry about that. We all get angry." Sparx reassured. Xavier shot a glare at the gold dragonfly. "It's not your fault."

* * *

**Me: Ooh! Someone just flipped their lid! *looks at Nightshade***

**Nightshade: Shuddup. You're mean and I don't know if I should talk to you anymore.**

**Me: *grins evilly* You're talking to me right now.**

**Nightshade: *glares***

**Xavier: *sweat drop* Okay, you can stop arguing now.**

**All:...**

***thank you to HKGhost/shadow and Shadowdragon442 for helping me to make this story better.**


	12. To Fight For Lost Friend

**Me: I'm gonna make it loads better from here on out.**

**Haze: this story isn't that long at all, is it? So far it's only 12 chaps long.**

**Toxinia: I know, but I haven't even come in yet.**

**Xavier: Yeah. Hopefully that'll make it longer.**

**Me: don't worry Toxinia; you'll be in this chapter.**

**All: Frost doesn't own Spyro or any character from tLoS games. Just us OCs.**

* * *

Xavier allowed his chin rest on the top of Nightshade's head, letting her cry. After her outburst, Xavier led her off to his room. He started to hum a tune he thought of, one that was sung to them after a nightmare. It seemed to work, because Nightshade nuzzled Xavier, shedding the last of her tears.

"Can I sleep with you again tonight? I don't want to be alone." She asked, still a crack in her voice.

Xavier smiled softly down at her.

"Of course, no one's gonna stop you." He said reassuringly.

"Oh, really?" A painfully familiar voice asked.

Haze seemed to pop out of nowhere as he stared down at the two young dragons, still hugging each other. Xavier started to stumble and trip over his words. Haze laughed at the purples dragon's franticness.

"Calm down, young one." Haze said to the younger dragon. "I do not mind at all. Wisp might take some convincing, but I'll sway her. He he, Wisp, sway, pun." Haze said as he walked out of Xavier's room. "Just don't stay up kissing or something." He tossed over his shoulder. Nightshade lowered her head and blushed as the idea popped in her head. Xavier backed away enough to see why Nightshade moved. Nightshade looked up at Xavier.

"What's up, Shade?" Xavier asked as he saw Nightshade turn her head away.

"I just thought of something." She replied bashfully, a small blush creeping into her cheeks.

"What?" He asked, now curious as to what is going through Nightshade's head. She seemed oddly interested in paws.

"I want to try something, but..." Nightshade trailed off.

Xavier chuckled, half knowing what it was she wanted to do. He uses a forepaw to lift Nightshade's head, then leaned in and kissed his love. Nightshade's eyes widened at the kiss, but she soon closed her eyes and melted into Xavier's open forearms. They both lost all sense of time as Xavier closed his wings over her back. It seemed like hours, though it was only minutes, before Xavier broke the kiss.

"I love you, Xavier, and I always will." Nightshade said as she looked into Xavier's eyes.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Xavier said with a light chuckle.

Nightshade sighed happily at her love. She nuzzled him and gave the purple dragon her signature smile. Their tails intertwined as they basked in each other's comforting presence. Sparx had buzzed away some time ago.

"That's odd; I haven't heard a certain pesky dragonfly yet." Nightshade pointed out, looking around for their friend.

"That's fine by me. Personally I don't want him to start insulting us or worse, singing." Xavier said with a slight grin.

Nightshade giggled at his face. She took on a slightly more serious face.

"At least he's trying." She said, defending their little glowing friend. "Believe it or not, Sparx has really grown up since all of these events as of late."

"I guess, at least a little. He's still mocking us." Xavier said, not exactly happy that Sparx still teased them.

Nightshade sighed as she heard the near-silent buzz of tiny wings.

"He's still trying, so give him some credit, Xave. He's doing everything he can. He's only one little dragonfly that is very far from his home and family." She said, hoping that Xavier would understand and not say something bad about Sparx.

"Yeah. I wish that he stayed back at the swamp, where he'd be safe." Xavier replied. It was true. Although Sparx teased them a lot, he wanted Sparx to stay behind for safety.

"You want me to leave?" Sparx said in disbelief.

Xavier's head snapped to the sound of the dragonfly's voice. Xavier frowns slightly when Nightshade broke the embrace. The black dragoness walked over to Sparx and snatched him from the air and into a hug.

"Of course not, you silly little dragonfly. We both just want you to be safe, and if that means leaving our favorite little friend here, than that's what'll happen." Nightshade as she rocked Sparx in her hug.

"You're worried about me? What about yourselves?" Sparx asked. "You're the ones that are being attacked on a regular basis!"

"You're more important to us than our own safety." Xavier said as he walked up to his love and Sparx, draping his wings over both of them. Nightshade released the golden dragonfly when he began to overdramatically gasp of air. "We should get some sleep, what with the long week ahead and all." Xavier said as he lay down. Nightshade soon followed and nuzzled under Xavier's wing. When she saw Sparx floating away, she had to say: "Come on Sparx. You can sleep with us." Sparx smiled as he flitted over and landed on Xavier's nose. It wasn't long before they all fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Nightshade began training to fight for a friend. She created mini tornadoes, blasting the dummies into walls, and almost every technique but one. Now she was ready for the wind fury. She knew that this one wouldn't be as easy, but she swore to herself that she would get it. After defeating the various amounts of dummies, she summed up all the energy and power she had and put it into her oncoming fury.

_Feel the chill of wind and the gentle caress of the breeze. Let it pierce your enemies and let them know the true rage of the winds. They will not forget your rage so easily. Remember to float on the wind, even a one winged sparrow can use the winds to fly. Use the wind with care._ A gentle voice instructed.

The winds began to shape visible blades that pierced the dummies. Nightshade landed and the wind surrounded her body like a tornado. The remaining dummies were picked up and thrown at the walls at break neck speeds. When this was done, Nightshade looked at her mother before moving away from the center so that the statue could go back to its original position.

"Well done, sweetie, well done." Wisp said as she picked Nightshade up and hugged the little dragoness. Nightshade muttered, "I love you, mommy." which made the white guardian smile. Nightshade looked around. "Where's daddy?" she asked.

"I'm right here, you adorable little trickster!" Haze said as he appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Nightshade. Haze tickled Nightshade, making the little dragoness laugh so hard, she could barely breathe.

"Hee, hee! Stop, Daddy! That tickles!" She breathlessly laughed, squirming on the ground as she tried to escape her father's paws.

"I don't think so!" Haze said in a sing-song voice as he continued his assault. Xavier stepped into the arena to find the little family laughing. He sighed sadly as he turned to leave.

"And where do you think you going?" Haze called out, stopping tickling Nightshade long enough for her to escape. Xavier froze in place. Nightshade bounced over the Xavier and gave him a loving nuzzles.

"Why are you leaving, Xave?" She asked him, peering at him with violet eyes.

"I, uh, don't want to, um..." Xavier stuttered out.

"Get your purple self over here. You're a part of this family too." Wisp called out as Nightshade dragged Xavier over to her parents.

"You're not my parents though." Xavier said, not really trying fight against Nightshade's tugs.

"And that matters since when?" Wisp now asked as the purple dragon sat in front of the two guardians. Xavier sighed and, in no time, found himself in Haze's firm grip. Haze, Wisp and Nightshade gave him a reassuring smile.

"Do you love our daughter, Xavier?" Wisp asked softly. Xavier nodded at Wisp's question. Nightshade's smile grew.

"And I think it's pretty obvious that she likes you." Haze pointed out. Nightshade blushed lightly. "So that makes you a part of our family." Wisp and Haze said in unison. Nightshade giggled at Xavier's expression. His jaw hanged open and his eyes were wide.

"Are you trying to catch bugs?" She asked as she places her paw in his chin and closed his mouth. Xavier shook his head to bring himself back to reality. He smiled at his love and her parents.

* * *

Night had fallen and the temple went into peaceful sleep. At least, all but one.

Nightshade watched as Spyro and Cynder laughed cruelly and tossed Ignitus across the black void. He landed by the already downed Terrador, who had a stab wound through his chest. The rest of the guardians were all chained and laying on their sides. They were all beaten and bloody. Sparx was clinging onto her horn, and Xavier lay a few feet away from her, reaching a paw out to grab hers. But Spyro walked up, and with a mad cackle, smacked Xavier across the void with his tail. Xavier flew through the air, only to be stopped by Cynder rearing up and catching him in her forepaws, then smashing him against the ground and batting him back to Spyro. They continued like this, batting Xavier around like two cats would a mouse.

It wasn't long before a large, shadow covered, something, walked over to Nightshade. A cruel chuckle spilled from his lips. "Is that supposed to be the purple dragon that is to defeat me?" it asked. Spyro and Cynder had stopped their batting of Xavier and now stood at attention. The shadow covered thing reached out and picked up Xavier. The shadows receded a bit, enough to reveal a dragon's scaled forepaw. It grasped Xavier, the forepaw easily engulfing all of Xavier's body.

"Run..." Xavier said as he looked at Nightshade. The thing clenched its fist, crushing Xavier in a burst of blood. It walked over to Nightshade, She tried to run, but she couldn't move. Sparx flew away, before turning around and heading back towards Nightshade; he was caught in-between Spyro's jaws with a crunch as Spyro chewed. The thing now stood over Nightshade and raised its forepaw, the same one that had crushed Xavier. "Pathetic." It said as it dropped its paw.

Nightshade bolted awake, her breath harsh and fast. Her violet eyes were wide and darting wildly around the room. She was sleeping with her parents that night, but the two sleeping bodies couldn't offer the comfort she needed. She carefully stood up and walked to the Grotto; the room that had most often held Ignitus calmed her, his lingering scent a comfort. When she walked into the Grotto, she walked right to the Pool of Visions. Nightshade stared into the green water, and felt her mind relax and open. After an hour of staring at the pool, the waters began to churn and bubble. Colors spread across the pool as if someone had dumped paints and inks into it. The colors began to form shapes, and it seemed like a long time before the shapes made sense. In the water she saw a sickly green colored dragon, and a picture of a volcanic isle. She lifted her head from the pool, something that she didn't have control over. She saw one of the very dragons she was trying to stay away from. The dragon Nightshade saw was none other than Cynder. A second image revealed itself the black dragoness. She barely caught a glimpse of it before it disappeared.

"What did you see?" Terrador's gravelly voice cut through the silent night. She jumped like she had been kicked and spun to face Terrador. "Where did you come from?!" She asked. Terrador just asked his question again. "What did you see?"

"I don't kn- Wait, how did you know that I could see things in the pool?" She asked again, looking the earth guardian questioningly

"Volteer Informed me that Ignitus said you had visions as well." He said in his usual baritone voice.

"Oh. Well, I saw a green dragon and a volcanic isle. After that I saw Cynder and something else, but I didn't get a good look." Nightshade said.

"Seems like you have found the remaining guardian." Terrador said, his eyes brightening a bit.

"Really!? Then we'll be able to help Ig!?" Nightshade said as she hopped up to Terrador, staring up at him hopefully.

"You and Xavier, yes. The Crystal sapped the last of my strength. I fear that my days for fighting are over." Terrador said with a sad sigh. Nightshade looked down muttering, "I'm sorry." Terrador turned to leave. He said bluntly "Get some rest." Nightshade sighed and walked to the spot she usually sat and laid down, closing her eyes.

* * *

Xavier tapped Nightshade with a forepaw. The black dragoness only twitched in response. Xavier sighed impatiently. "Seems like little Nightshade didn't get much sleep." Haze muttered as he, along with Xavier and the guardians, looked down at the sleeping dragoness.

"She didn't. I found her here looking into the pool of visions." Terrador said. He had originally hoped that Nightshade had walked back to her room. Apparently not. Haze looked at Terrador. The earth dragon just shook his head. Xavier looked between the two guardians.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"Nightshade is able to see visions like Ignitus." Terrador replied, ignoring the lack of respect in Xavier's question

"Yes, yes. That is amazing, wonderful, and fantastic. But we have business to discuss." Volteer spoke up, basically bouncing on his heels in excitement. "For once I agree with Volteer." Cyril spoke up.

"The little dragoness needs to be awake for that." Terrador said, looking to Xavier. He nodded and leaned towards Nightshade.

"Hey, wake up, Nightshade." He whispered against her ear as he nudged her cheek. Nightshade opened her eyes and looked at Xavier for a second before bolting upright.

"You're okay!" She said, slightly louder than she should have. Xavier shifted uncomfortably at Nightshade's outburst.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked as her face changed from relieved to fearful. Nightshade looked at the ground sadly and shuddered as the vivid images from her dream last night came to her. "I only had a bad dream last night. It's nothing, really." She said, hoping that Xavier wouldn't start prying here.

"Nothing? Yeah, I don't think so." He said bluntly as he took a step closer to Nightshade.

"I'll tell you later. Sorry everyone. I didn't mean to fall asleep in here." Nightshade said, changing the subject quickly. "It's quite alright, youngling." Cyril said reassuringly. Terrador cleared his throat to get the groups attention. "Would you care to explain you vision to everyone?" Referring to Nightshade's vision from the previous night. Nightshade shifted her weight nervously. "Last night I couldn't sleep so I came in here to look at the pool. I saw a green dragoness and a volcanic isle." She left out the vision of Cynder.

"So Toxinia is on munitions forge." Dominex piped after staying silent for so long.

"That seems to be the case, Dominex." Terrador responded to the fear guardian's outburst.

"Aww… Does Domy miss Toxinia?" Haze teased the deep red dragon. Dominex glared at the grey dragon.

"There are two problems; one is that Nightshade can't fly there. Two is Boyzitbig erupted, covering the surface with lava." Wisp pointed out, knowing that they didn't have time for Dominex and Haze's bickering.

"That is a problem. But we can handle that. Haze and I shall go." Dominex sated quickly before anyone else could volunteer.

"Then it's solved. You must help the poison Guardian escape from Munitions Forge." Terrador said, ending that.

* * *

**Me: Woot! I'm finally done with chapter 12! Thanks to HKGhost/Shadow for proof reading for me despite his busy writing schedule.**


	13. Poison, Shadow, Fear and Darkness

**me: so... it might be some time before i'm able to update. i plane to increase the chapter Length significantly from here on out. So ****_please _****review and tell me your thoughts. Thank you!**

**Haze: Frost doesn't own The Legend of Spyro or characters.**

**Wisp: Only the OCS in this story.**

* * *

Haze, Dominex and Nightshade were above Boyzitbig, looking at the isle before finding a safe place to land. When they did land, Haze placed Nightshade on her paws. Sparx tried to convince the trio to let him come, but Nightshade refused to put the little dragonfly in danger. The once-massive volcano that dominated the center of the island was blown in half, like someone had taken a hammer and bashed off the top half of the once-large mountain. A glossy, black, glass-like rock covered everywhere that lava and the giant rocks that had once been part of Boyzitbig didn't. Ash fell from the sky like snow; there were large banks of volcanic ash everywhere. It clung to their scales and dyed the scales a sickly looking dark grey. It wasn't as noticeable on Haze, but stuck out on Dominex.

"It's going to be difficult to find Toxinia in this mess." Haze murmured.

"What is this black, rock?" Nightshade asked as she tapped it with a claw. Haze seemed to reminisce about something before he answered.

"It's called obsidian. Wisp and I were going to name you that if you were a boy, and Ebony if you were a girl," the look on Haze's face hardened. "But... life got in the way."

"Do that listening thing you so pride yourself on." Dominex said impatience evident in his voice.

"shut up, you big red jerk." Nightshade growled at the deep red.

Nightshade tried to listen for any signs of life on the burning isle. The little dragoness growled in irritation at the sounds that made her task near impossible. Nightshade closed her eyes, hoping that would help. After several or more minutes, Nightshade heard the almost inaudible sound of light breaths. The little black dragoness wondered around, trying to find the source. She slammed her deep grey forepaws into the cooled obsidian. Small cracks appeared beneath her forepaws.

"Come here, Nightshade, but move slowly." Dominex instructed as the cracks started to spider-web all around the black dragoness.

Nightshade tried to back up to where Dominex was, but as soon as she took the first step, the obsidian broke from under her paws. Nightshade attempted to spread her wings. Nightshade squeezed her eyes shut. She waited for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see her wings spread out fully, and the ground approached experimentally flapped her wings. She smiled till her teeth were showing. She flew around, tracking the sound of the poison guardian. She saw no apes, luckily, and the trip was mostly uneventful except the lava pillars every so often. Nightshade sighed as she reached the out of the way place and began to fly towards the entrance, but was stopped by a massive creature cloaked in flames.

...

While Nightshade flew away, Haze had an air of franticness around him.

"Don't just stand there!" He said to Dominex as he spread his wings and crouched to take off. "What if her wings give out? We need to go. Now!"

Haze was about to take off, but Dominex tackled Haze into a nearby ash bank. Before Haze could yell at Dominex, the fear dragon grabbed his muzzle. "Shh..." He hushed as the ape patrol passed. Understanding passed through Haze's eyes. Dominex let go of his muzzle and held up three claws. Slowly, he counted down. When the last claw was gone, they sprung their attack.

The first thing that happened was Haze bursting out of the ash bank, without a sound, and tackling the only commander in the group. Haze lunged his head down and tore out the ape's throat, as well as most of his neck. Twisting around quickly, Haze slashed the air and sent two log spears of shadow through the air. The apes that the spears were heading to made to dodge, but a well-placed ball of fear energy stuck them to their places. The battle was quick and quiet.

"Now, let's go." Dominex said as he took off, Haze close at his tail.

...

The fiery thing hit the black dragoness with the blunt side of the blade that it was holding. Nightshade slid across the ground. The black dragoness shook her head, hearing the same voices that came from the black stone.

* * *

_Wisp and Haze explained why they needed to find out more about the little black stone that Haze now held. Nightshade held her forepaws to her ears, blocking out the screams of pure agony. Xavier sat next to her, trying to comfort her._

_"Make them stop...!" Nightshade half shrieked, now starting to claw at her ear holes._

_Terrador looked at the stone like he knew about it, seeming reluctant to be near it, let alone the same room._

_"This stone acts like a... source. It is a constant evil that reacts to anything that comes too close. It will corrupt and meld with whatever it comes into contact with. I warn you to keep your distance from now on." Terrador said hastily._

_Haze quickly dropped the stone. The second it hit the ground, the shrieks sounded angry instead of pained. One of the voices uttered a sentence that made Nightshade catch her breath in fear._

_"WE'LL KILL YOU ALL!" The voices screamed._

_Nightshade rushed to the stone, wanting to protect her friends and family. In mere seconds she struck the stone with her shadow element, destroying it. Tears flowed from her eyes as she turned around and flung her arms around Xavier's neck._

* * *

Nightshade stood up and faced the flaming monster and drew a breath. Instead of the three elements she knew, she called to the whispering voices.

_What do you want of us, wretched dragon whelping? _The voice asked angrily. Nightshade's brow furrowed at the voice.

_I want to know why you are in that stone. _Nightshade asked curiously. The voice paused for a bit.

_That is a question that we have not heard in a very long time. _The voice sounded slightly friendlier. It also had a different sound to it, indicating that the speaker was different than the original.

Nightshade sat and made herself comfortable and the beast in front of her did the same. She envisioned the beautiful land that the voice was describing to her. A field filled with flowers, purple, white, orange, red, violet, blue, pink, and even black blossoms. Nightshade felt the grass beneath her paws and heard the gentle breeze running through the grass. In the distance she could hear a clanking sound that was approaching the flowered fields slowly. As the origin of the sound appeared over the edge of the hill, she gasped. What was underneath the pile of armor was a Griffin that had red feathers.

"Hello love." The red Griffin greeted sweetly.

"Hello to you too." She responded gently. _How strange, _Nightshade thought as the griffin walked closer. _I don't seem to be in control of my movements._ The Griffin sat next to her and nuzzled her. He felt strangely real to the black dragoness.

"So, how is the best wife in the world doing?" He asked conspicuously.

Nightshade gave the red a look saying, "What did you do now?" The red Griffin touched the black dragoness's belly. Nightshade's forepaw moved on its own and came to a stop on the Griffin's. She noted that the scales on her paw were green, so she assumed to be seeing this story from another person's eyes.

"You'll make a won-" The Griffin was cut off as something stabbed him through the chest.

"Telgore! No!" Nightshade screamed.

Nightshade licked Telgore's feathered cheek frantically. A dozen or so heavily armored infantrymen surrounded the flowered field, where the grass was now stained red. A blue dragon with a sky blue right eye and a purple left eye stepped up to the black dragoness. The blue snarled at Telgore. The blue dragon kicked the wounded Griffin with a forepaw.

"Alhara! Why would you? Telgore did nothing to you!" Nightshade seethed.

"You would never understand." Alhara growled at Nightshade, I fire that Nightshade recognized as hate and sadness.

Nightshade stood up shakily at waddled up to the blue dragon. They stood like that for some time before Alhara took Nightshade's elbow and pulled her to the infantrymen. He roughly pushed her away before walking back to Telgore. Alhara lowered himself to Telgore's level, glaring at the red Griffin.

"You'll pay. For everything that you took from me." Alhara said as he stood up strait.

Alhara raised a forepaw to land the finishing blow on the red Griffin. He turned to face the dragoness. Alhara hardened his heart and turned back to the griffin.

"Good bye Telgore, The one who stole her love from me." Alhara said in a monotone voice.

Before Alhara could hit Telgore, Nightshade jumped in between them and took the hit for her love. It never landed, Alhara stopped at the last second. She raises her own forepaw and strikes Alhara across his purple left eye. The black dragoness turns to Telgore.

"Please be okay..." She murmured. Telgore reached up and stroked Nightshade's cheek.

"I'll be fine, love. You'll make a great mother, my dear Trenia." Now Nightshade was seeing the story unfold from her own two eyes. A bright green dragoness was bent over Telgore. Trenia looked at her husband kindly and licked his cheek again. Nightshade saw Alhara grab Trenia from behind and toss her away. The bright green dragoness's head hit a rock and she was knocked unconscious. He soon resumed his attack on Telgore.

"Trenia!" The Griffin turned his head and glared at the blue. "She is carrying an egg you bastard!" Telgore screeched.

Nightshade looked away, unable to watch the horrific events that unfolded. She heard the ear piercing death cry from Telgore. After that, she heard nothing more. She turned back to see the red Griffin from the story. She stared at the Griffin as he approached.

"You're Telgore. The red Griffin." Nightshade said stupidly.

Telgore sat down in front of the young dragoness and looked down at her with his brown smiled as he looked at her.

"_You remind me of Trenia, always so kind, smart, gentle, understanding, and willing to see the good in anyone. She helped anyone who was in need._" Telgore said gently.

"What happened to Trenia and your egg?" Nightshade asked cautiously. Telgore sighed and looked to what Nightshade believed to be the sky.

"_They survived. The youngling took after his mother. Trenia never fell in love again._" Telgore stated sadly.

Nightshade stood up and walked up to Telgore's Spirit. She wrapped her forearms around his leg.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you. I know I can't change them, but I'll try to help in any way possible." Nightshade said as tears flowed from her eyes.

Telgore hugged the young dragoness back.

"_You must destroy the stone. If you do that, I'll be able to see Trenia and my son._" Telgore said with apparent relief.

Telgore and the empty world disappeared from around her. She opened her eyes to see the flaming monster face down, giving her a clear view of the stone. She prepared to strike the stone when the monster stood back up.

_Hurry and destroy the stone, Nightshade! _Telgore yelled pleadingly.

_Don't destroy it! I want him to suffer... _Alhara's voice commanded.

Nightshade flew strait up, cloaking her body with her shadow element and dive bombed it, piercing the beast's heart and the stone that was attached. She let the shadows dissipate from her scales. She gave a silent prayer to the ancestors, asking them to lead Telgore to his family. Before she could run into the cave to save Toxinia, Haze and Dominex showed up. They were both covered head-to-toe in the volcanic ash. Haze looked relatively the same, but Dominex looked like another dragon.

"Don't ask." Dominex said grumpily.

They all proceeded into the cave, hoping that the apes weren't smart enough to stay and watch the downed poison guardian. They weren't so fortunate. The three of them all came out on a small rock shelf. Because of their grey, ash covered bodies; they blended in with the dull colored stone. Toxinia lay in the center on a large, circular shaped cave with the ceiling of the cave being very spacious. There were many apes, too much for Haze and Dominex to handle alone, all patrolling dragoness. She had sickly green scales with red wing membranes, horns, and underbelly. Five long spikes went down her back and two lighting shaped horns stared at the sides of her head. Her eyes were a grey-green color, and her tail spade was shaped like needle. Nightshade assumed that this female was Toxinia

"I have an idea." Dominex said.

"What does it entail?" Haze asked.

Nightshade noticed how much Dominex wanted to get through this all. She couldn't tell whether he just didn't like the isle, or if he wanted to see Toxinia.

"An old trick that I would rather not use." Dominex grumbled. Haze's eyes widened.

"You mean...?" Haze asked, being slightly unnerved.

"Yes." Dominex replied.

"But Dominex! That is a stupid idea, even for me!" Haze protested, but Dominex's eyes never left Haze's as they stared each other down. Eventually, Haze relented and said "Fine" he said grudgingly. They crouched and spread their wings. Nightshade went to follow, but Haze stopped her.

"You are staying here." Haze said firmly.

"But I can help!" Nightshade protested.

"Stay, cover your ears, and close your eyes." Haze said as he pushed Nightshade back into the cave. She tried to protest.

"But-"

"Cover your ears, close eyes, and pray to the Ancestors that it is over soon." Her father repeated as he pushed her back. "These _things_ are would make Spyro and Cynder have nightmares."

...

The apes defiantly noticed when Haze and Dominex landed on either side of Toxinia. They both reared up as to do a fury, but their wings where plastered to their chests.

"FEEL FEAR!" Dominex shouted.

"FEEL SHADOW!" Haze shouted at the same time.

Dominex's wings were covered with crimson fear energy, while Haze's were covered with shadows. They tossed their wings out, and the nightmare began. Shadowy wolves burst out of Haze's wings, launching out of his wings like they were in the middle of a hunt. One of the creatures tackled the closest ape, raking its claws down the ape's chest brutally while tearing chunks of flesh out of the ape's arms. The other creatures attacked the nearest apes, killing the apes brutally. Out of Dominex's wings burst swarm of bat-like creatures made of the same energy that covered his wings. They flew out of his wings like they had been roused from their sleep. Groups of five attached themselves to the apes' face and body, biting and tearing small chunks out their flesh.

All was chaos. The creatures were relentless and merciless. They never went for the quick kill; they always tore apart the apes, starting with the limbs then moving the gut so they can tear apart the stomach and eat the apes alive. Haze tried not to look as he and Dominex smashed the chains. Toxinia uttered a quick thank you as they all charged through the carnage and to the shelf that Nightshade was at. As they were running, a commander appeared and smashed Toxinia across the chest. She stumbled and fell over. Before the ape could land the finishing blow, Dominex landed on the ape's shoulders and back. There was a crunch as the ape's legs locked and shattered. Dominex wrapped his maw around the ape's arm and tore it off. He raised his tail spade, which was shaped like an axe blade that had serrated edge, and slammed across the ape's spine. The ape howled as he was disabled. Dominex stepped off of the ape, and ten of the bat-like creatures latched onto the ape and began to eat him alive.

"I am not waiting" Dominex said as he grabbed Toxinia around the middle and, with her cry of indignation, flew towards the rock shelf.

He dropped her down at the shelf. Haze was already there. He had Nightshade on his back. Her eyes were screwed shut and her paws were over her ears. She shivered like she had been sitting in a storm in Dante's Freezer for a day.

"She listened for a few seconds." Haze said as he stared sadly at his daughter.

Dominex groaned. They all quickly ran out of the cave, Nightshade still on Haze's back. They all took off as soon as they could, flying quickly away from the remains of Boyzitbig. While they were flying, Toxinia looked over to Dominex.

"I guess I should thank you for helping me." Toxinia said, casting a sideways glance at Dominex. "What is your name, dragon?" She asked.

Dominex seemed to be caught off guard by the question. "You don't recognize me?" He asked.

"No, the only grey dragon I know is Haze." Toxinia replied, looking at Dominex strangely.

Dominex smiled. Without warning, he dived down in to the oceans below them. Toxinia yelled at him for being an idiot as he disappeared beneath the waves. Dominex soon popped out of the waves, the ash being all gone. A scowl wormed its way onto Toxinia's face as he flew back up, his scales now being their regular , Nightshade regained her composure and flew alongside of her father. Haze constantly looked over at Nightshade, waiting to see if the little dragoness's wings would give away. Nightshade led the three older dragons until the temple was in sight. The little dragoness tucked her wings to her side and sped towards the balcony. As she got closer, she spotted a familiar purple shape standing.

**...**

Xavier jolted awake from his nap, having no idea what had woken him up. He shrugged and settled back down to finish his nap. There was a quiet tap on his door. Xavier groaned and sat up.

"You can come in!" The young purple called.

Terrador stepped in, followed by a golden dragonfly. Terrador had a look of concern on his face.

"Something wrong, Terrador?" Xavier asked quickly.

Terrador sighed at Xavier. Sparx flew right in front of Xavier muzzle.

"Dude, you were twitching constantly in your sleep. You almost kicked me!" Sparx said, obviously worried.

"Don't worry about it. I can't even remember what that dream was about." Xavier lied to Sparx.

"Okay... Whatever." Sparx huffed as he buzzed out of the room.

Terrador turned away to leave when Xavier called out. The green dragon stopped and turned back to the purple dragon. Xavier shook his head before saying, "See ya later." and let Terrador leave the room. Xavier stood up and stretched like a cat. He walked to the through the arena and onto the balcony to get some fresh air. After a while of basking in the sun, Xavier saw a speck of color in the distance that was moving very fast. As the speck came closer, he saw that it was a black dragoness. Nightshade slowed down as she came close and tackled him.

"Hi Xave. I missed you." Nightshade said, nuzzling her love. Xavier hugged Nightshade and returned the affectionate nuzzle.

"I missed you too. I noticed that you can fly again." Xavier observed.

Haze, Dominex, and Toxinia landed a bit away. Nightshade smiled happily and rested her head on Xavier's chest.

"Alright you two. It's time to go in and relax." Haze called. Nightshade lifted her head at the sound of Toxinia's voice.

"You didn't need to do that; I could have handled it myself!" Toxinia argued.

"If I wouldn't have saved you, you would be dead!" Dominex yelled.

Toxinia snorted and the two continued to argue. Haze groans at Dominex and Toxinia as he walks over to the arguing dragons. Neither of them saw Haze approach from behind. Haze shoves Dominex's muzzle against Toxinia's, making them kiss, glaring at them with a devilish grin on his face. They were to shock to say anything after the unexpected event. They just looked at each other than at Haze. Nightshade burst out in laughter. Dominex glared at Nightshade and charged at the little black. Nightshade and Xavier scrabbled up just in time to avoid the random attack and Nightshade took off with the dark red hot on her trail. A shadow grabbed the raging red and pulled him to the ground.

"Leave my daughter out of this." Haze growled, looking rather scary.

But when you try to scare the guardian of _fear_, it just doesn't work. Dominex tackled the dark grey dragon and they wrestled for a while. Nightshade landed next to Xavier again and licked his cheek. Xavier nuzzled his love, purring quietly. Nightshade draw away as her maw opened in a yawn. Haze and Dominex had finished their wrestling match and walked away from each other, glaring murderously. Haze turned to the two younger dragons.

"Time for you two to get some sleep." Haze said kindly. Nightshade, Xavier and Haze went back to the room that they had been sharing in between missions. They laid down, Nightshade's head next to Xavier's, tails intertwined, and Xavier's left wing over his love.

* * *

**me: woo! That's some serious sweetness.**

**Nightshade:You're one of my bestest friends ever! *hugs***

**Syra: hey! I thought that i was your friend!**

**Nightshade: You're one of my bestest friends too. *Hugs Syra***

**Dimitri: ...**

**Xavier: That was funny. Way to go Haze!**

**Haze: thank you! *bows***

**Dominex: That soooo wasn't funny. *Tackles Haze***

**Toxinia & Wisp:*facepaw***

**Nightshade: I can't believe that he's my dad sometimes.**

**Wisp: I know, i still don't know why i love him...**

**Shadowdragon442: Excuse the interruption, but I happened to hear an argument. I WANT IN! Oh, and I brought a friend to meet Frost. Say hi Parez!**

**Parez: You forgot to say that you're one of the people helping her on the story! You're so forgetful!**

**Shadowdragon442: Shut up!**

**Parez: Make me!**

**Shadowdragon442: I will! *picks up bazooka***

**Parez: 0.0 Lets calm down. I didn't mean anything by it!**

**Nightshade & Dominex: Don't tell us what to do! *blast to balls of fear at Parez***

**Xavier:*facepaw***

**Parez: *gets hit with both fear elements and cowers in a corner***


	14. Rescue

**Me: I love listening to music while I write.**

**Nightshade: Why?**

**Me: Helps my brain work so I can think of what to write as I go.**

**Nightshade: Oh. Xave, disclaimer.**

**Xavier: Frost doesn't own Spyro or any characters or such, Just OCS.**

* * *

Nightshade shifted, opening her eyes to see Xavier still sleeping. She yawned and licked Xavier cheek before going back to sleep. Xavier smiled as he opened one eye to see Nightshade settling back into sleep. He carefully stretched his wing before gently placing his wing back over his love before going back to sleep himself. A paw prodded the young purple awake.

"Wake up you two. You don't have all day." Haze informed. Nightshade twitched and Xavier growled. Haze picked up Xavier by his tail. The purple jolted awake as he was lifted off the ground.

"What the hell is going on!?" Xavier shrieked as he twisted and squirmed in Haze's grip. Nightshade lifted her head off the ground at Xavier's voice. She stood and stretched like a cat, her tail blade cutting the air behind her.

"Put Xavier down, dad. Why did you say 'we don't have all day.'?" Nightshade asked as Haze put Xavier back down on the ground. Xavier just glared at Haze. The little black dragoness looked at Haze with piercing eyes. Haze just cleared his throat nervously.

"You two need to go to the grotto." Haze announced, and that was his only words on the matter. Nightshade shook her head and followed her father to the grotto. She and Xavier took their places in between where Ignitus usually sat and where Volteer sat. Nightshade turned her attention to the green earth guardian.

"I think our little heroes are ready for their last rescue mission." Terrador announced.

The room was filled with the cheers of the older dragons. Haze and Dominex where in one of their arguments. Toxinia was finally talked. She and Wisp were talking happily. Wisp had a mischievous look on her face and Toxinia blushed a bit. Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador were completely silent. Xavier circled around the pool of vision and stopped next to Nightshade. The little black turned to Xavier as he sat down and nuzzled him.

"This is grand moment indeed." Cyril Chimed.

"This is stupendous, wonderful, amazing that they could learn so much in only a few months! Their intelligence and adaptability is stupendous!" Volteer rambled.

"But they are still hatchlings, should they really be the ones to storm Concurrent Skies?" Toxinia asked bluntly, her tone showing that she doudted Xavier's and Nightshade's abilities, or that she didn't care at all.

Nightshade rolled her eyes and looked at the pool of visions. She inched closer as the green water rippled. Xavier saw a slow movement from the corner of his eye. He turned to look at Nightshade as she moved closer to the pool of vision. Xavier walked over with her, not quite sure what was going on. All the commotion around them stopped, Even Volteer was silent. Nightshade placed her chin on the stone surrounding the green pool.

"This can't be good." Haze muttered.

"Shush. It can't be that bad." Wisp hushed her mate.

Xavier sat away from the edge of the pool and waited for Nightshade to move. The little black stared at the images that came up. She saw a tower that reached the stormy sky above. After several seconds a bright light appeared and swallowed a part of the gloomy sky. She saw Cynder and Spyro approaching a huge pillar in the middle of a floating platform. Above and below the platform there was a giant maelstrom that seemed to be coming from the pillar. The two older dragons had a crystal each. Again she saw the image of a dragon, but this time it stayed longer, snarling at the little dragoness. It was that _thing_ from her nightmare. Nightshade jumped away from the pool and continued to try and scramble away. Xavier rushed to his love and tried to comfort her, catching her in his wings and pressing his forehead against her's.

"Okay, maybe you were right, Haze." Wisp said, officially tried to hide from the green pool of water. Xavier tightened the wings that surrounded his love.

"It's okay, Shade. I'm here for you." Xavier comforted.

"Don't leave... You'll get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt." Nightshade uttered, shivering. Xavier just held his love tighter. Haze and Wisp walked up and draped their own wings around the pair.

"Hush, My little Black Angel. It's just a picture in the pool. It can't hurt you." Wisp tried to comfort her daughter, but the worry never left Nightshade's face. Haze bent down and whispered to Xavier. The young purple nodded and started to say something to Nightshade.

"What did you say to him?" Wisp interrupted.

"Nothing, love." Haze replied. Xavier licked Nightshade's cheek. Violet eyes looked into blue-purple ones.

"Hey." Xavier said nonchalantly, a small and slightly nevous smile spreading across his lips.

"Hi..." Nightshade hesitatantly. Xavier smiled at the little black dragoness.

"I have a surprise for you." Xavier chirped happily. Nightshade lifted her head and looked at Xavier. The purple locked lips with his love, catching Nightshade completely off guard. After Xavier backed up a bit, Nightshade blinked at him. She smiled and kissed him again. Meanwhile Haze and Wisp were blushing as the two younger dragons kissed, compleletly forgetting that they were surroneded by elders.

"You put the idea in his head, didn't you?" Wisp groaned as she asked her question.

"And what if I did?" Haze answered, that infruiatingly smug smile on his face. Wisp growled at her mate, and Haze blinked at the wind guardian.

"Does a certain Beautiful dragoness want a kiss?" Haze teased, earning a deep red blush from Wisp. Nightshade also blushed deep red, remembering where they were. She hides under Xavier's wings with a little "Eep!" Xavier burst out laughing at the little dragoness's reaction. Around the same time Sparx decided to fly into the room.

"Hey everyone." Sparx greeted the group of dragons. All the Guardians, Except Toxinia, Dominex, Nightshade and Xavier, nodded at the golden dragonfly.

"Sparx!" Nightshade cheered as she popped out from behind the shield of wings. She snatched Sparx into a hug.

"How's our favorite dragonfly?" Nightshade asked with a teasing smile, gently holding and rocking Sparx back and forth.

"Pretty good. I kinda miss being worshiped though." Sparx replied. Nightshade just rolled her eyes and let Sparx go. She turned to Terrador.

"So what now? Where do we go to find Ig?" Nightshade asked excitedly.

"A place called Concurrent Skies." Terrador informed and continued before the little dragoness could ask. "It is a place where hope doesn't live. It's a place where most hope dies. Cynder and Spyro skulk around the corridors and plan their attacks. I am _sure_ that is where Ignitus is being held." Nightshade looked at the ground beneath her paws and thought for a minute before smiling. She looked at Terrador, Volteer and Cyril.

"I have a brilliant idea." Nightshade announced. "Sense Cynder and Spyro want me and Xavier alive, I-"

"You'd better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Xavier interrupted the dragoness. She rolled her eyes before continuing. "Could act as bait and get caught so I have a chance to get to Ig faster than fighting the apes." Every pair of eyes was on her, Xavier's blue-purple eyes filled with concern. "I don't like that." Xavier mouthed, shaking his head.

"That is the most preposterous proposition I have ever heard!" Volteer exclaimed.

"I must agree with Volteer. That is the worst plan I have ever heard in all my years." Cyril pointed out.

Nightshade refused to give up. "If I do that than there's more of a chance that we could stop Spyro and Cynder and even save them."

Volteer and Cyril just shook their heads. Terrador looked at the little dragoness with an unrecognizable emotion. Wisp and Haze looked worried, even Dominex was worried about the little black. Toxinia looked like Nightshade could die in a hole and she wouldn't care. Nightshade sighed as she looked back at the Pool of Visions.

"Ignitus is the first dragon I ever met and I consider him as a friend. He was there to help me when I was confused or afraid. If it hadn't been for Ig telling me to run, I wouldn't have had a chance to put up a fight. So I'm not afraid to go back to help him." Nightshade explained how important Ignitus was to her.

"Nightshade, I think you should do whatever makes you comfortable. If that means going there, then so be it. I hate it but..." Xavier spoke up. Nightshade smiled at her love. Xavier couldn't bring himself to return the smile. Terrador looked as if he was deep in thought.

"That may just work. But would you be able to get away again?" Terrador asked the question that they were all thinking.

"I will find a way." Nightshade said quickly.

"But before Xavier goes, he must first learn to wield the poison element" Toxinia pointed out, for once sounding a bit involved. "If we start now, you should be done by the end of the day."

Xavier sighed and looked to Nightshade. "You won't be leaving soon, will you?" He asked, hoping that Nightshade would wait to leave with him. She smiled at him and nuzzled gently.

"I'll be here with you when I leave." She reassured. Xavier nodded. Toxinia began to walk towards to dojo, motioning for Xavier to follow her.

**…**

"Poison is not used like the other elements. While it can be shot out of your mouth, it is most effective when coated around claws and tails spades. Destroy the dummies using only poison." Toxinia explained. Xavier already knew how to summon poison.

As soon as he stood in the circle at the center of the dojo, several dummies popped out of the ground without warning. Xavier jumped and let out a burst of green earth energy.

"You can only use poison." Toxinia said as the dummies disappeared. "Again; only poison." Several dummies popped out again, but this time Xavier was ready. He coated his tail spade with poison and slashed at the dummy in front of him, the blow connecting before he leapt forward to tear it with his claws. But the dummies disappeared.

"Only hit each once, and keep your distance. Again." Toxinia said apathetically. Xavier was getting annoyed, but complied.

The dummies appeared again, but this time Xavier jumped out of the circle and spat out a large glob of poison. The poison landed in the center of the dummies. The poison splashed against the dummies, eating through the burlap they were made of easily. Keeping her words in mind, Xavier leapt. He landed on one, crushing it under his weight. He lashed put with a claw, shearing through the weakened dummy. He then stepped to the last two dummies, spinning and destroying them with a single swipe of his tail.

"Use only poison to destroy the dummies." Toxinia stated, saying nothing about Xavier's victory. A wall of sickly green light split through the middle of the dojo, with several dummies appearing on the other side. Xavier sighed at the lack of a break.

The training continued like this, if Xavier made even the slightest mistake, Toxinia would make him start over. Eventually, the time to practice the fury came up.

_Feel, feel ussss assss we ssspread through your blood, to your vitals. Releassse ussss. Guide ussss asss we caussse your foessss to writhe on the ground, their mussclesss to lock, their eyessss to bleed. They will feel the bite, the agony, and the fear asssss we ssslowly kill them from where they cannot defend. Asssss we kill them from inside. Releasse ussss, RELEASE US!_

Unlike the other furies, Xavier could feel this one building up under his skin, but he was unsure if it was the energy, or the actual poison. He screamed in pain as the welling-up under his skin began to eat away at his scales. Finally, the breaking point was reached. It felt like his skin burst as the poison flew from his flesh. It splashed against the dummies surrounding him, covering them from head to toe and causing the dummies to fall and screech as they were eaten away by the poison. Xavier collapsed to the ground when the fury was finished. Toxinia left, not showing any care for the state of the dragon on the ground. Nightshade, however, ran up and helped Xavier to his feet.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him walk to the wall. Nightshade set Xavier down against the wall. He soon stood up.

"I am fine. That fury was just, unexpected." He said. "We should be leaving soon." He stated as he walked to the center of the dojo the leave through the skylight in the center of the room.

"Wait a minute!" Nightshade said as she grabbed his tail. Xavier turned and looked at her with a questioning look to his face.

"I thought you would want to leave as soon as possible?" He asked as she pulled his tail and, consequently, Xavier with it.

"I think leaving in an hour or two would still be fine." Nightshade said as she spun Xavier so he now faced to the wall. He turned and asked: "An hour?" Nightshade nodded.

"Why?" Was all Xavier had time to say before Nightshade tackled him.

He landed on his back, with his head and shoulders resting against the wall. Nightshade had her forelegs wrapped around him, and her head was resting on his chest.

"I wanna cuddle a bit." She said cutely, nuzzling his chest and looking up at him innocently.

Xavier just wrapped a foreleg around her waist, let his other paw stroke her neck, and had his wing cover her.

"I like that idea."

**...**

Nightshade was currently flying to Concurrent Skies to carry out her plan against her parents' wishes. The back dragoness landed tiredly behind a patrol of apes. They turned; spotting Nightshade exhausted and surrounded her. She looked at the apes, which now left no escape. She crouched as the first ape charged her. She tackled it, pinning it under her paws. She ripped its throat, and stepped off the bloody ape. The next ape charged stupidly, right into Nightshade's tail-blade. Blood splattered the tip of her tail and the ground below. Nightshade threw the ape to the side and racked her claws across another's chest. By the time she killed all the apes, her black scales were almost completely stained red. She shivered as she felt the still wet blood slid down her scales. With a frantic air about her, she started to rub herself against the ground, wiping off most of the blood but covering her scales in dirt. She flew strait up to the highest tower and landed softly. A black shape moved in the corner of her eye. She saw Ignitus and made a move to make it seem like she was gonna help the old red. That's when Spyro walked from the edge of the tower and Cynder alighted down behind Nightshade. The little black stayed completely still.

"Will you look at this? The weak finally got stronger." Spyro snarled.

"Shut your damn yap. I'm sick of hearing you shitty insults. They're getting on my nerves." Nightshade growled making the two terrors exchange a look. She did a very good job at keeping the stutter out of her voice.

"It's stupid of you to come here." Cynder quipped after recovering.

Nightshade snorted at the two, trying to hide her fear. Nightshade ran with unnatural speed, covered in shadow, fear coating her tail-blade and claws. She was smacked by Spyro's tail-spade and flew into Cynder. Nightshade stood up again and ran forward again, this time taking to the air. Again she was struck by the dark purple and landing next to Cynder. This time the large black grabbed the smaller Nightshade.

"This time you _won't _get away." Spyro snapped, and grinned devilishly.

_Sorry Xave, looks like you're on your own for this one. _Nightshade thought sadly as she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Me: Time to make the plan launch into action!**

**Xavier: Poor nightshade.**

**Ignitus: Why?**

**Me: *shrugs* wasn't my idea. Nightshade came up with it.**

**Spyro: I hate being evil.**

**Cynder: Welcome to my world.**

**Me: Don't worry, it won't be long now.**

**Spyro & Cynder: Okay.**

**Xavier: Review please! One review and we'll be able to help Shade and Ignitus!**

**Me: I'd like to thank everyone who reads this and my Beta reader HKGhost/Shadow.**


	15. Concurrent Skies

**Me: Wow... 17 Reviews... 15 chapters... So much epicness...**

**Nightshade: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and stuck with it! (Frost is in awe at the moment.)**

**Xavier: Frost owns nothing but OCS.**

* * *

Xavier wandered aimlessly, killing apes and grumbling to himself. A Commander ape blocked the exits. Xavier threw ice-knifes that struck the ape in the neck and chest, killing it instantly. Xavier flew above the apes and stone beasts before coming up to a monster. It looked like The Ice King that was on Dante's Freezer. Xavier killed it quickly and flew up along the tower. As soon as reached the top he cursed when he to a dead end.

Xavier was met with yet more apes. Xavier brought his tail-spade and hit one in the legs, not even caring to kill them. The next he tackled off of the edge of the tower, spreading his wings so not to fall. He powered his way back up and landed on the last soldier's neck, snapping its neck. As he moved to walk away, he heard the ape groaning. _But I snapped his neck!_ Xavier thought to himself as he walked over and stabbed the ape in the neck.

_Why can't these damned apes get out of my way!? _Xavier thought as he downed more apes. Another soldier, another charge, and another blast of poison to its face. He was delayed at the lack of a way up other than a slow elevator or flying. He swore at air and walked on the slow contraption. Xavier rested his eyes for a moment, hoping that the peace would last for a bit longer. No such luck.

_"Are you the hero, the young purple dragon?" _A voice asked in nothing louder than a whisper.

"Who's asking?" Xavier asked back, his eyes snapping open. For some reason, he was not surprised or creeped out by the voice that appeared out of nowhere; just another day in the life of the purple dragon.

_"You need not worry, my young friend. I came to repay a certain young black dragoness."_ The voice responded calmly.

Xavier was shocked. "You mean, Nightshade?" Now he was surprised. Disembodied voices asking for him was one thing, but for his love? Now that was strange.

The voice gave a chuckle. "Yes Nightshade, My little savior." Xavier's eyes widened as a Griffin with red feathers, red-brown fur and brown eyes walked up to him. The griffin seemed to walk straight out of the wall. The griffin was Telgore.

"Wait, wait, wait! How is Shade your savior?" Xavier couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She freed my soul from that black stone that you saw, if only briefly. She helped me get back to my love and son." Telgore explained. Xavier blinked at the griffin in wonder. The elevator jolted to a stop with a boat load of apes. Xavier growled in irritation and flew up the shaft instead of fighting the repetitive apes. Telgore's spirit kept pace with Xavier easily.

"I hate those dumb freaking repetitive apes." Xavier cursed. Telgore laughed at the young purple's words. Xavier cast a side glance at the griffin. Xavier shook his head and sped up.

"Do you know where Nightshade is?" Xavier asked after a bit.

Telgore looked forward. "I do not. I can't track and never will be able to. I don't really have a nose, in case you haven't noticed."

"So, what did you do when you were...?" Xavier couldn't bring himself to say the last word.

"I was a captain of the guard. I was barely trusted, mostly because I am a griffin." Telgore replied with a bit of sadness.

"Oh, Sorry." Xavier said almost silently. Telgore cracked what would have been considered a smile, but the beak got in the way.

"Haha. No worries, Young Xavier. Trenia was the only one that accepted me, and I was content with just that." Telgore assured with a laugh.

Xavier finally reached the top only to see that there were more platforms. All had apes on them.

"SCREW IT ALL! SCREW THE ANCESTOR DAMNED PLATFORMS!" Xavier yelled at the sky.

Telgore stared at the platforms ahead then looked back at Xavier, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry to say, but you're gonna have to fight those apes. I can help as much as I can." Telgore informed.

"Whatever." Xavier growled impatiently. "Let's just get the stupid shit over with."

Xavier covered himself in fire, charging into the center of the first platform and sending all of the apes flying off in the fiery explosion. He didn't take a break as he launched himself on the next platform, using air to speed his trip along. When he slammed in the commander on the next platform, Xavier heard the sound of all of the commander's ribs breaking. Xavier jumped back and spun around, using his tail spade to rip out the commander's throat as he unleashed a blast of electricity that sent the rest of the apes flying.

Xavier jumped to the next platform, landing in the first ape and ripping his throat out. He ran to the next, jumping and wrapping his tail around that ape's neck, only to slam the apes face into the ground. There was a loud crunching noise, so Xavier assumed that that ape would be out of commission for the rest of the fight. Xavier had an axe slammed against his side, but that only fueled his rage. He jumped on the offending ape, wrapping his limbs around the ape and coating himself with electricity. The ape howled in agony before Xavier double mule kicked him off of the platform. Xavier landed on his feet. He rolled forward this time, slashing down with his tail mid-role and catching an ape in the head. Xavier twisted his head and let out an earth shot at point-blank range, and was rewarded with a crunch as the ape he shot at crumpled to the ground. His tail hacked the ape to his side with an ice covered tail spade.

The last ape, a leader with a club, howled in anger and charged. Xavier sighed at the repetivness. He rolled to the side, ready to strike the ape's back. But to his surprise, the ape hadn't run past him. He stood there, right in front of Xavier. It was only a second before the ape slammed his club against Xavier's temple. The unexpected blow sent Xavier to the ground, and he was very soon stomped in the gut. Xavier stood up, expecting to be knocked over, but when he looked; the ape was putting distance between himself and the purple dragon. Xavier pounced, and was surprised once again when the ape spun the side and back-handed Xavier. Once more Xavier was knocked to the ground, and once more the ape put distance between him. Xavier shuffled towards the ape. When he was close enough, he let out an earth shot. The ape jumped to the side, but still got the earth shot in his side. Xavier took the chance, slamming his head against the ape's chest and sending the ape stumbling towards the edge. Xavier jumped and kicked the ape in the chest, sending the ape off of the edge. Xavier snorted and turned to leave. Heard a familiar sizzling noise and looked down. There was a stick of dynamite at his feet. He looked behind him he sees the ape was climbing back onto the platform. Their eyes locked and Xavier said one word.

"Bullocks."The dynamite exploded and sent Xavier flying towards the center of the platform.

The ape had fully climbed up. They began to circle each other. "You have lasted the longest of any ape I've fought, and I have killed a lot of apes." Xavier said. The ape snorted.

"I cannot say the same; rarely does anything come to kill us in Concurrent Skies." The ape said. Xavier was shocked once again, mostly by how well the ape spoke.

"You speak draconic good." Xavier pointed out.

"I speak draconic _well_." The ape corrected.

Xavier narrowed his eyes at the ape. "May I have your name?" Xavier asked.

The ape raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked.

"I wish to know who to say was the only smart ape I ever met." Xavier pointed out.

"My name is Vaihteli." Xavier stopped walking and locked eyes with Vaihteli. "The one I love is being held in that tower. I will kill you to get to her."

Vaihteli's eyes narrowed and locked with Xavier's. "And I have a wife at home. I will kill you so that I can go home to her."

They both launched at each other at the same time. Vaihteli's longer reach enabled him the slam his club against Xavier's head, but the blow bounced off of Xavier's horns. Reared up on his hind legs, he tried to claw out the ape's throat. Vaihteli blocked the blow at the expense of his arm. He raised his arm the intercept the dragons claws. Vaihteli pushed the dragon away and slammed the club into Xavier's side. Xavier jumped to the side and let out a blast of ice. The ice caught Vaihteli in the arm, the same one that had blocked Xavier's claws. The purple dragon dropped his head and tried to ram them into Vaihteli's chest, but the ape caught his horns and the two entered a power struggle.

"If you want to go home to your wife, retire from the army!" Xavier said as he pushed against the apes hands.

"And bring dishonor to my family by deserting? I would never do that to her! Unless I can no longer fight, there is nothing I can do to go home!" The ape grunted as he twisted and threw Xavier across the platform.

Vaihteli leaned down to grab his club, but was interrupted when a spinning blade of ice came and cut his left arm off. The ape looked in horror at the limb that lay on the ground. He looked to Xavier. The purple dragon only said: "You can go back to your wife now." Before leaping and smashing his tail spade against Vaihteli's temple, knocking the ape out.

The young purple finally reach the next to last of the platforms only to be boxed in by an ape roared in frustration and impatience.

"YOU ANCESTOR CURSED BASTARD AND COWARD! COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT, OR ARE YOU A COWARDLY MOUSE!?" Xavier raged at the commander ape.

Telgore face palmed at the young dragon. The ape looked at Xavier, completely shocked at the display of temper. Xavier took off strait up into the air and over the electrical barrier. The young purple lifted the ape right off the ground and carried it till they were clear of any platforms before dropping the ape. Xavier snorted before flying away. After what seemed like hours, and destroying everything in sight, he came to the top of a rather tall spire.

Telgore looked around. "Be careful, young Xavier. I don't think we're alone."Telgore seemed to growl as he spoke.

Xavier nodded, looking around for the familiar black, red and grey dragoness. Instead he found an ill looking Ignitus and the crystal. Xavier ran up and tried to pull out the crystal, failing miserably."Look out, Xavier!" Xavier heard Nightshade call. Xavier turned just in time to dodge a tail-blade that whizzed past him. Xavier saw a huge black dragoness that looked a lot like Nightshade. Xavier looked at the large black. "Who are you?"

The black chuckled. "I thought your precious guardians told you."

Xavier thought back for a minute. He remembered Nightshade mentioning the names of the two dragons.

"I'm guessing that you're Cynder." Xavier said matter-of-factly.

Cynder attacked again and Xavier dodged it again. Cynder pulled out the crystal and flew away. A deeper purple dragon flew after Cynder and Nightshade Stepped up next to the younger purple. Ignitus walked up to the two.

"You did well, young dragon." Ignitus praised.

"Yeah, despite all the disgusting apes and damn platforms. Sorry about the language." Xavier said, still slightly irritated.

Ignitus turned to Nightshade. She was looking intently at the sky, concentrated on one spot. Xavier sighed, happy that his love was unharmed. As he looked at Nightshade, Xavier realized something.

"Hey, Nightshade." Xavier said to catch the little black dragoness's attention.

Nightshade tore her eyes from the sky and looked at Xavier. "What's up, Xave?"

"...It's nothing, Shade." He said, shaking his head.

"If it had something to do with Cynder, then you can say it." Nightshade assured. "I noticed how... alike you and she are." Xavier hesitated. "Okay? How do we look alike?" Nightshade asked curiously. Xavier looked at the grey sky, only to look away as a bright flash lit up the gloom. Ignitus backed away from the edge. Xavier Lifted his wing from his love's back. He walked up to the old red.

"What is that?" Xavier asked, having to raise his voice.

"The portal to convexity!" Ignitus responded.

"Looks like it's time to fight!" Xavier called back to Nightshade.

* * *

**Me: Woo! made it through chapter 15!**

**HKGhost/Shadow: You cuss a lot, Xavier**

**Xavier: Screw you. What a minute, I wanted to say something else! What the hell?!**

**HKGhost/Shadow: I love editing powers.**

**Nightshade: This is gonna be kinda cool**

**Cynder: what?**

**Nightshade: Convexity.**

**Cynder: o_O**

**Xavier: Welcome to my life.**

**Spyro: That is just...**

**Me: A bit on the weird side? Yup. I'd like to thank HKGhost/Shadow for beta reading all of my chapters and any future chapters for The Darkest Time and The Final Battle.**


	16. Convexity

**Me: This is completely beyond epic.**

**Nightshade: So we are finally almost done?**

**Me: finally? This probably isn't gonna be past 20 chapters.**

**Xavier: This is your second (almost) finished fic, huh?**

**Me: yes. anyways! Someone, Disclaimer!**

**Wisp: Frost does not own TLoS or any characters, Just OCS.**

* * *

Nightshade and Xavier started to move for the large portal when Ignitus spoke.

"Be careful, both of you. And young dragon, I wish to tell you something when we return to the temple." He said sternly. Xavier nodded at the old red. Nightshade bounced up to Ignitus and hugged him saying; "We'll be fine." Before letting go and hopping back to Xavier then the two took off.

"May the ancestors watch over you!" Ignitus yelled as the two flew away.

As they flew, they talked about the fight to come. "I'm gonna take on that overgrown jerk. I have to pay him back for kidnapping you." Xavier growled.

"Then that leaves me to face Cynder." She sounded distracted.

Xavier looked at Nightshade, thinking of how pretty she looked in the light of the looming portal. He smiled at the little black dragoness.

"... You okay?" Nightshade asked, looking concerned. "Huh?" Xavier snapped out of his trance. "I asked if you were alright. You're looking kinda sick." Nightshade observed.

Xavier faced forward and concentrated on the portal. There was a sense of impending doom coming from the portal of Convexity. It was kinda pretty though, with all the colors. Nightshade grabbed Xavier's paw and smiled, her teeth showing. The young purple smiled at his love and whispered three words, "I love you". Nightshade let Xavier's paw free before speeding up. A moment later they passed through the portal and into convexity. Xavier landed on a floating rock.

"Wow..." They both muttered at the same time. "We've gotta hurry up." Nightshade muttered crossly.

Giant jelly fish and whale sized creatures floated through the endless space. Xavier looked at Nightshade and licked her cheek. Nightshade looked back at him with a shocked expression. She smiled sweetly and kissed Xavier's cheek before taking off to the spire that dominated the center of Convexity. Xavier touched his cheek where Nightshade kissed him and smiled. He followed after the little black dragoness. They had to move carefully so not to get hit out of the air and fall into the endless space below them. Nightshade had almost reached the spire, only to have a fire ball speeding at her. She dodged it effortlessly. Instead of landing she barreled right into Cynder, wrapping her limbs around Cynder's head and using her momentum to slam Cynder's head against the ground. Xavier dived and charged right for Spyro. He hit the larger purple and he skid half across the platform. Nightshade growled and sneered at Cynder And Xavier shot off a large earth shot that caught Spyro across the legs and knocking the larger purple dragon over.

"You can take care of yourself right?" Xavier asked, worried for the little black.

"I'll be fine. Lead Spyro away." She growled. Xavier nodded to Nightshade and flew up to Spyro, hovering above the stone.

"Laying down on the job? I think you should be fired. Your boss would be disappointed." Xavier taunted.

Spyro growled but didn't move. Spyro may have had an anger problem, but he could ignore it for now. His master was so close to being freed. Xavier sighed and looked at Spyro, crossing his forearms.

"I thought you're this super strong dragon that wasn't afraid of anything, let alone a dragon that isn't even of age yet like me. You are so pathetic." Xavier continued to mock the larger purple.

Spyro took a step towards Xavier, finally beginning to break. Spyro's features were twisted with rage and hate.

"Shut up, pest." Spyro said with controlled rage. He couldn't screw this up by charging blindly after this insolent boy!

"I'm that much of a threat? Who woulda known that little old me could be a threat to a great big dragon like you." Xavier laughed.

Spyro roared and launched himself at the younger purple. Xavier flew to the side, dodging the blind charge. Spyro stopped himself from falling over the edge. Spyro turned to Xavier, A murderous look on his face.

"Wait till I get you, pest." Spyro growled.

Xavier just laughed as he started to fly away. "Got to catch me first, dude." Xavier chimed.

Spyro growled and took off. _I'll be back for you, my sweet Nightshade. _Xavier thought as he flew away from his love. Xavier flew to an out-of-the-way platform and landed. Spyro landed on the opposite side and glared at Xavier. The younger purple just snorted and lowered into his battle stance.

"You've caused a lot of pain to a lot of innocents. And let me tell you that so doesn't fly." Xavier growled, calmer than usual.

"What are you waiting for?" Spyro asked. "Nothing. Let's fight, you giant jerk." Xavier said as he charged at Spyro.

...

Meanwhile Cynder and Nightshade were exchanging words of their own.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, I know you're not evil!" Nightshade spoke the words that she felt were true.

She had a feeling, a part of her that cried out _Innocence! Do not scorn her! She knows not what she has done!_

"Then you are sorely mistaken." Cynder informed.

"No, I'm not wrong. I just know that you're not evil!" Nightshade yelled desperately.

"I don't care for your opinion!" Cynder roared at the little black.

Nightshade looked at Cynder, Cynder looked back at Nightshade. The little black hoped that she could fight without being killed. Or accidently killing Cynder. Though she doubted that she could do such a feat, physically or mentality

_I really don't want to fight her, but I have no choice at this point _Nightshade thought. Nightshade lowered into her battle stance, ready to fight the large black.

"Fine. If I have to fight you to help you, then so be it." Nightshade said sadly.

_Please give me the strength to help Cynder _Nightshade prayed silently. Cynder looked back at the spire, then back to the little black. Nightshade looked at the spire also. "I don't think we have much time, so let's get this over with." Nightshade pointed out."Yes let's." Cynder hissed and charged at Nightshade.

* * *

**Me: This'll be a really long battle. Both, actually.**

**Nightshade: WHAT!?**

**Cynder: This isn't going to be fun.**

**Xavier: Tell me something i don't know.**

**Me: Later, Xavier, later.**

**Spyro: I feel bad for you two.**

**Me: Anyways, please vote for your three favorite characters in this story! Please! Thanks to my beta reader, HKGhost/shadow.**


	17. Saving Those Lost To The Shadows

**Me: So. Next chapter. I don't know how many reviews this story will continue to bring in even after it's done.**

**Ignitus: Hopefully many more.**

**Volteer: Well...**

**Dominex: FrostTheDragoness does not own tLoS or any Cannons. Just us OCS.**

* * *

Nightshade and Cynder began to circle each other. Nightshade was as calm as water and Cynder's face was scrunched into a snarl. Cynder moved to strike first but the little black avoided it easily. Nightshade lashed out with a paw, scratching Cynder. Cynder only looked at the wound before chuckling.

"I'll help you, one way or another!" Nightshade promised.

"I never asked to be helped! I don't need your help!" Cynder yelled to Nightshade.

Cynder attacked again, hitting Nightshade in the side. The little black was sent skidding across the platform, recovered quickly and ran to Cynder and attacked with her wind element. The element caught Cynder's wings, blowing her up next to the spire that dominated the center of the platform. Nightshade continued a constant assault of elemental attacks on the large black, but Cynder was easily avoiding them or countering with her own elements. Nightshade jumped back and phased into the ground when Cynder pounced at where Nightshade was standing. Nightshade jumped out and struck the large black, causing Cynder ot counter by breathing a stream of dark colored fire at Nightshade.

The small black took to the air above where she had just been. Nightshade dived bombed Cynder, hitting the large black in the side. Nightshade rolled away from Cynder, who was barley phased by the attack The little black took deep breaths to chase the tiredness from her mind. Cynder took off and blasted a fire ball at Nightshade. The little black barely dodged it, only to get hit by another blast of fire. Nightshade picked herself up and looks back to the large black. Nightshade made multiple tornadoes, but all of them blocked by Cynder with a gust from large magenta wings. Cynder swung a forepaw at the little black, but Nightshade grabbed a hold of Cynder's paw and let go as it came to a stop above the large black, launching Nightshade into the air and out of harms way.. Nightshade attempted to hit Cynder, only to be hit by the flat of her tail-blade and sent flying.

_Stay strong, Nightshade. You have to stay strong, for Xavier, for your love._ A familiar voice told her.

_Telgore? Is that you?_ Nightshade thought as she avoided another attack from Cynder.

_Yes! I can give you a bit of my strength! But that's all!_ Telgore informed the little black. Nightshade nodded to the air and jumped back. She felt stronger and her energy was back. Nightshade roared at Cynder and charged at the large black.

...

Xavier looked at Spyro, beyond angry with the darker purple. "Time for a little pay back. You kidnap my Nightshade and I tear your throat out." Xavier said with a slight growl.

Spyro just laughed at the young purple. Spyro made no move towards Xavier, and Xavier no move towards Spyro. Xavier started to tease and mock the darker purple. Spyro glared at Xavier and growled. Without warning and mid-sentience, Xavier struck Spyro with an electricity attack. Spyro countered it by spinning to the side and causing a pillar of earth to rise, the pillar intercepting the bolt and channeling it to the ground. Xavier used that moment to charge at the deep purple dragon. When he was close enough, Xavier spat a blob of poison at Spyro, barely hitting the deep purple dragon. Spyro retaliated by shooting an icicle at the younger purple. Xavier side stepped the piece of ice, but he dodged right into the swing of Spyro's tail. Xavier was sent skidding away, but he got back up.

"I won't lose to you; Nightshade will be waiting for me to come back." Xavier growled angrily. The younger purple took a breath to recover from the last attack. Xavier struggled against the pain that burned through his side.

Spyro grinned. "Having problems, Weakling?" Xavier knew that Spyro was trying to taunt him into a blind rage. Xavier steadied himself and cooled his temper, having a lot of time to practice in the past.

Xavier smiled at Spyro. "You wish, idiot."

The deep purple snarled at Xavier and the younger purple just smiled calmly. Spyro shot out a fireball that was easily the size of Nightshade at Xavier. Xavier leapt into the air to dodged the attack. Xavier looked at the spot that the attack landed; it was smoking and blacker than the blackest night.

...

Nightshade and Cynder were exchanging blows. Neither seemed to be growing tired, but the truth was that Nightshade was hiding her exhaustion well. Cynder unleashed a fury that rivaled Ignitus'. Nightshade quickly wrapped herself in a thick armor of shadow, bit the impact sent Nightshade flying to the edge. Nightshade reared up and unleashed her own fury, and Cynder barely escaped the wind daggers. Nightshade released yet another fury. The fear surrounded the large black and stunned her. Nightshade fell to the ground and breathed a sigh, glad to have a chance to recover, no matter how small.

"Neither of us can keep this up for too much longer." Nightshade puffed, her breathing ragged and heavy.

"Speak for your self. You will fall." Cynder said, her breaths even and calm. "Not this time, Cynder. I have to go home, and so do you and Spyro. I refuse to leave without helping you first." Nightshade informed quietly.

Cynder snorted. "You'll have to kill me." Nightshade shook her head. "I refuse to kill you." Nightshade took a step towards Cynder and felt an unfamiliar power build up. She closed her eyes and listened to her own breaths.

_A pure soul can show anyone the way from the dark. We are the torch. But you must light that torch and lead them. Show them who they are, and lead them to the light. Let the purity flow. It is time to release the dragoness within._ A voice rang out. But unlike the other voices that she heard before preforming a fury, which were old and experienced, this one was the voice of a hatchling. A golden light enveloped the little black dragoness. Nightshade made the light spread and reach.

"I'll help you; just follow my voice, Cynder." Nightshade called to the large black. Cynder growled. "Foolish girl!" Cynder yelled as she launched herself at Nightshade. But the gold light met her before she landed on Nightshade. When Cynder met the gold light, Nightshade seemed to leave convexity and enter another realm. It was black everywhere, and there was a faint mist surrounding her paws. There was a bright light behind her.

"Who's there?" A younger voice asked.

Nightshade smiled and called out t the darkness. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm a friend."

"Can you help me?" the young voice asked.

"Just follow the light." Nightshade instructed. She didn't know how she knew, but the light was an exit, an escape. Nightshade the form of a dragoness, probably her same age, trudging through the darkness. She walked as though there was a great weight placed both on her back and around her ankles. Before she could make it, she collapsed, barely able to lift her head and pitifully stare at Nightshade. Without hesitating, Nightshade ran to the other dragoness, pushing her snout under the fallen dragon's gut and sliding her onto Nightshades back. Nightshade then carries the dragoness to the light.

Outside, Cynder fell to the ground and was enveloped by the same golden that had covered Nightshade. Cynder shrunk back to her original size, and Nightshade was amused to see that Cynder was the dragoness that she had helped. But when she didn't move, Nightshade wondered if she had truly succeeded.

"Are you okay?" Nightshade panicked and ran up to Cynder.

...

Xavier was letting lose a barrage of elemental attacks that were aimed for Spyro. The battle was disrupted by a bright golden light where the two blacks were fighting. Spyro recovered first and aimed a blow at the younger purple. Xavier jumped up and slammed against Spyro, but not enough to knock Spyro to the ground. "That was a really low blow, jerk." Xavier coated his tail-spade with poison and hit the darker purple's left forearm. Spyro recoiled as the poison made contact. Spyro stared at the wound until to poison started to leak out of his arm and onto the ground. Xavier hit Spyro with a poorly judged earth shot. Spyro recovered and hit Xavier with a stronger earth shot. Xavier recovered slowly.

"Getting tired yet, jerk?" Xavier mocked, despite the fact that his breath was becoming heavy.

"I'm just getting started, little rat." Spyro spat back.

"And I thought my temper was bad." Xavier said with a chuckle. Spyro roared and launched a purple beam at Xavier. The young purple barely escaped the beam. Xavier looked at Spyro, blue-purple eyes filled with shock and even a little bit of wonder.

"What the hell was that?" Xavier asked with wonder.

"You don't know?" Spyro asked, sounding like a normal dragon. Telgore's voice sounded in Xavier's head. _That was a convexity beam._ _You can use it as well._ Xavier concentrated._ I'm getting nothing, Telgore._ A chuckle sounded. _You will, my young friend._

Xavier cleared his mind and focused on fighting Spyro. Xavier easily side stepped the second beam and used a fire ball. The deep purple dragon countered it and lashed out with his claws. Xavier stayed put as claws flash by him. Xavier released the power that was building, almost like a fury. Xavier unleashed a Convexity beam the rivaled Spyro's. Spyro roared in pain as the beam hit the dark purple head on. Xavier cut the beam off as soon as Spyro dropped to the ground. The dark purple dragon stood up slowly and leered at the young purple.

_Release your power and become the dragon you were always destined to be, Xavier. Release the power of the purple dragon._ A calm voice demanded.

Xavier stood on his hind legs and spread his wings. A flash of pale purple light consumed the small area.

...

Large stones that made up the platforms were being sucked into the middle of the spire. Nightshade looked around, the air around her frantic. Nightshade couldn't leave Xavier or Spyro behind. At least she hoped that they wouldn't have to leave Spyro behind. Nightshade smiled as she saw Xavier carrying an unconscious Spyro. Spyro looked lighter and was about Xavier size. Spyro was still a shade or two darker than Xavier.

Nightshade tried to lift Cynder.

"We have to hurry!" Nightshade warned. Muttering a stream of vile curses under his breath, Xavier flew down by Nightshade and grabbed the unconscious Cynder. With his help, they were able to start flying to the exit.

Another rock flew towards the spire, and Nightshade was in its way. Xavier was about to blast it, but Nightshade beat him to it. Nightshade used her new found element to shield her, Cynder and Spyro. The gold light struck the rock and knocked it aside. Nightshade dropped the shield and flew on. Nightshade lashed out with shadow that she covered her tail-blade with at any rocks that were in their way. Xavier watched her with wonder. Nightshade looked ahead with determination in her Violet eyes. Xavier smiled and flew to Nightshade's side.

"I'm glad you're okay, shady." Xavier said with relief.

"I'm glad that you came back in one piece, Xave." Nightshade said with a small sigh.

The four young dragons made it out of Convexity. Nightshade was beginning to struggle with keeping her wings flapping. Xavier offered to help but the little black just shook her head. They finally made it to the tower that they were standing on when the portal to Convexity first appeared. They alighted to the ground, Nightshade in the worst condition. Ignitus rushed up to the four, a smile of relief gracing his features. By this time Spyro had woken up.

"You are all alright." Ignitus breathed out a sigh.

Nightshade smiled. "I told you we'd come back fine, Ig."

Ignitus just hugged the little black. Spyro looked away and Xavier put a reassuring paw on the darker purple's shoulder, only to have Spyro to roll away and drop into a defensive crouch. He was not used to haveing friends. Ignitus looked at the other two. The old red gestured for them to join in the hug. They didn't move, staying as still as statues. Nightshade rolled her eyes and bounded up to the two purple dragons. She grabbed both of their forepaws and dragged them up to Ignitus, but only Xavier moved, then hopped back to Cynder.

"Wake up, Cynder. You're safe." Nightshade prodded the black and magenta dragoness. But as soon as Nightshade touched Cynder, Spyro rammed Nightshade with his horns and pushed her away. He now stood over the top of Cynder, his back arched, teeth bared and he was growling. Xavier did a similar movement, stepping in front of Nightshade and growling.

"Hurt her, and I will end you." Both Xavier and Spyro said in unison. Nightshade frowned at both males as she stepped up to Spyro. With a reassuring smile, she said to him "I wouldn't dream of hurting her." Spyro relented, but only a little. He stepped away from Cynder, but still growled when Nightshade gently prodded her side.

Cynder opened her eyes, which were a beautiful emerald color. Nightshade smiled and helped Cynder stand and walk over the waiting dragons. Nightshade looked thoughtfully at the clouded sky.

"We should go home now. I bet everyone but Toxinia and Dominex are worried." Nightshade said after a bit.

"Oh! Remember what haze did to them?" Xavier asked, holding back a laugh.

"Oh, yeah. That was funny. Toxinia and Dominex were standing there arguing. My dad, Haze, walks up behind them and makes them kiss!" Nightshade said with a giggle.

Cynder and Spyro stared strangely at the two.

"Oh right, you don't know Dominex and Toxinia. You'll get to met them when we get home to the temple." Nightshade said as she walked up next to Cynder.

"But i wouldn't expect a welcome home from them. always arguing and never nice to any one." Xavier said with a chuckle.

Cynder and Spyro didn't smile. They looked at the ground or strait ahead.

"It's okay to smile and laugh." The little black said with a toothy grin.

Cynder smiled at Nightshade. "That's better!" With that that took off towards the temple.

* * *

**Me: So what do you all think of that?**

**Nightshade: Yay!**

**Cynder: Wow. Didn't see that coming.**

**Spyro: Me ether.**

**Xavier: That was beyond awesome!**

**Wisp: Way to go, my little Nightshade!**

**Haze: I'm so proud of you two!**

**Ignitus: *claps***

**Volteer: That was stupendous, miraculous, impressive, grand!**

**Cyril: Yes, yes. It was quite the show.**

**Terrador: You will make great warriors yet.**

**Me: Read and review. Again, thank you HKGhost/Shadow for bearing with me and helping it grow.**


	18. Epologue

**Me: I can't believe that this is the last chapter and i'm gonna be moving on to the next one.**

**Nightshade: Yup. It's gonna be good though.**

**Cynder: At least the only evil left to fight is Malefor.**

**Spyro: That's gonna be a long one.**

**Xavier: A lot longer than this one. **

**Me: Yup! now, Disclaimer!**

**All: FrostTheDragoness does not own tLoS or any cannons. Just OCS.**

* * *

Cynder, Spyro, Xavier, Nightshade, and Ignitus finally made it back to the temple when night fell. Nightshade was sleeping on Ignitus' back, but Xavier was still able to fly, despite being sluggish and tired. Cynder and Spyro kept their distance. They land on the balcony and all the rest of the guardians rush up, except Dominex and Toxinia. The deep red dragon lashed his axe-like tail-spade side-to-side.

"Where is my little angle?" Wisp asked, sounding quite worried.

"Do not worry, she's sleeping." Ignitus said as he looked over his shoulder at the little black.

Wisp began to cry as she turned to Haze and hugged him. Haze placed his wings around his mate; a few tears began to form at the corner of his eyes as well. Xavier Yawned and shook himself awake. He flew up and lifted Nightshade off Ignitus' back and sets her gently on the ground. Xavier plopped down and curled up next to his love and slept. Ignitus looked down at the other two.

"I am glad this day has finally come." Ignitus breathed, all the while smiling sadly.

"Ig? Are you okay?" Nightshade asked, still half asleep.

"I think he's just really happy, sweetie." Wisp nuzzled her daughter.

"I let you both down that night, so long ago." Ignitus shook his head.

"It wasn't just you. We ALL failed." Volteer said, speaking less complexly than usual.

"None of us expected it to happen." Wisp said sadly.

Cynder and Spyro looked at all the older dragons. Nightshade stood up and stretched. The little black walked up to Cynder and Spyro. Nightshade looked calmly at the two before smiling. The little black hugged the two new residents of the temple, shocking everyone. Spyro backed away, not used to getting hugs from a dragoness that looked younger than him or just any one in general. Cynder just stood as still as a statue. Nightshade looked to her parents. Ignitus looked at them apolitically.

"You have a story to tell us all mom." Nightshade said.

"About what, sweetie?" Wisp asked calmly.

"I asked Ig why me and Cynder look a lot alike and he said that it was your story to tell, not his. So, why are me and Cynder so alike?" Nightshade ended her explanation with a simple question. Haze looked between Cynder and Nightshade.

"It is best if we discuss this privately." And with that, Haze and Wisp led Nightshade and Cynder away; Spyro followed them.

When Haze, Wisp, Nightshade and Cynder walked into the room that Nightshade and her parents shared, and Spyro tried to go in as well. Haze looked at the smaller purple dragon, and just closed the door, leaving Spyro in the hallway.

Haze was the one that started the explanation. "Me and your mother had two eggs. We lost the other during the raid."

"It was taken by the Dark Armies not long after you were taken to safety along with Xavier." Wisp continued. "The egg was also black. I knew that our other baby was taken. But I had no idea that they would..."

Nightshade had sat down to get more comfortable. Cynder was looking a bit agitated.

"Can you just tell us already?" Cynder demanded.

Nightshade looked at Cynder with a shocked expression. Haze glared at Cynder momentary before softening his expression.

"What we're trying to say is that the one we lost that night, that was _your _egg Cynder." Haze said softly.

"Are you sure? You _could _be wrong." Cynder said, her voice showing disbelief and…worry?

She couldn't believe that the two dragons in front of her claimed to be her parents. Nightshade didn't say a word the entire time. Haze looked at the two blacks.

"You know that you both look almost exactly like each other beside the color of your wings and belly scales. I _know _you are my second baby." Wisp was on the verge of tears.

Haze spoke up again. "There were two eggs; both black but one had red spots. The plain black one was taken after Ignitus left."

"I don't know. I don't really..." Cynder trailed off. She was being overwhelmed.

"I think that we should all just get some sleep. It's been a long day and really rough." Nightshade Interjected.

"No. I want to hear what they have to say." Cynder snapped. Nightshade just shrugged, but still cast a kind look at her supposed sister

"You look so much like Nightshade." Wisp said with happiness.

Cynder panicked and stood up, looking around. "I need to think. So I want to be alone." Cynder stuttered hastily. Cynder couldn't stand the fact that not only did she cause pain and suffering to all, but to her family! The black and magenta dragoness ran off, tears beginning to well in the corners of her eyes. Spyro, who had never left the closed door, saw this and followed close behind. Nightshade looked at her parents.

"So you're saying that Cynder is my _sister_?" Nightshade was a little shocked too.

Wisp and Haze nodded in unison. Nightshade stood up, not able to sleep after hearing it. Xavier had been waiting at the door with Spyro watched as Nightshade ran away. The young purple looked down and walked away. He had heard parts of the conversation, and knew that Nightshade had a sister. He felt lonely now. He saw Ignitus standing on a balcony and staring out into the night.

"You said that you had something you wanted to tell me?" Xavier asked as he walked over the guardian. Ignitus looked at Xavier.

"It can wait until tomorrow, young dragon." Xavier sat up and stared at Ignitus. "You told me that you had something to tell me when we got back."

Ignitus sighed. "Yes I did."

"Well, we're back now, so now you can say it." Xavier pushed as he started to get annoyed with the old red.

"Fine, just give me a minute." Ignitus took a deep breath before continuing. "I and my mate had an egg, unfortunately, she is no longer here. That egg happened to be a purple egg." Xavier thought for a moment. "So why are you telling me this?"

"Because you, Young dragon, are my son." Ignitus said calmly.

"Really? I'm not all alone? I have a dad?" Xavier looked like he was gonna cry.

"Yes, you do." Ignitus smiled at the young purple that sat in front of him.

Xavier ran up to Ignitus and hugged his forearm. Xavier was crying for the first time in a long time.

**...**

Meanwhile, Nightshade followed Cynder's sobs. She arrived at the Grotto, and was surprised to see Cynder with her arms wrapped tightly around Spyro. Cynder hugging Spyro, her snout pressed into the crook of his neck as she cried and sobbed heavily. The purple was comforting the black and magenta dragoness, cooing into her ear as he gently stroked her back. Nightshade smiled and muttered, "Never let him go, sister. Don't let my sister hurt." and turned to leave. She walked back out to the balcony to see Xavier crying and hugging Ignitus. She smiled, and went to find her own parents.

"Welcome back sweetie. How is your sister?" Wisp asked a worried tone in her voice.

"She'll be fine mom. She's in good paws." Nightshade smiled, her teeth showing.

It was later; the other guardians had retired to their chambers. Xavier yawned after a bit. Nightshade looked up at her parents. Ignitus whispered something to Xavier and the young purple walked over to Nightshade and draped a wing over her. Cynder and Spyro came walking back as all the adults left; Cynder still looked sad as she leaned against Spyro. Nightshade shivered despite the warmth.

"I have a feeling that something worse than ever is coming." Nightshade said, shivering again.

Xavier wrapped a wing around the little black. "So do I, shady."

They all looked up at the two moons and watched them.

* * *

**Me: How about that?**

**Xavier: That was a good end to one story.**

**Nightshade: I have a sister! *hops around***

**All: *facepaw***

* * *

_**Special thanks to Unit Omicron. With all of our and our OC **__**chatting **__**helped me with further developing each and every character.**_

_**Another special thanks to Shadowdragon442 for helping me develop the relations for some of my characters.**_

_**And as always a HUGE special thanks To HKGhost/shadow for helping this story go so far.**_

_**One final thanks to all you readers that faved, fallowed, and reviewed this one. I value you continued support and hope to see your support in my next few stories!**_

_**~FrostTheDragoness~**_


End file.
